La fille d'Auradon et la fille de l'île
by Queen of Unpopular Ship
Summary: Résumé : Mal est la fille de Maleficent. Evie est celle de l'Evil Queen. Ennemie de part leur parent, Mal sera la première à faire un pas vers son ennemie, mais le destin leur réserve bien des choses. Venez découvrir l'histoire de la fille d'Auradon et de la fille de l'île. [ Mal/Evie ]
1. Mal et Evie

**Disclaimer :** _Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fiction. Les personnages sont la priorité de Disney Channel Original Movie. Seul l'histoire sort de mon imagination._

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Bonsoir/Bonjour à tous ! On se retrouves pour un tout nouveau registre ! Celui du ship Mal/Evie des films " Descendants " et " Descendants 2 " ! Ayant eu un véritable coup de cœur pour ce ship, j'ai décidé - non sans avis de ma chérie - de faire une fiction sur ce couple. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à suivre cette aventure avec moi et si vous n'avait jamais vu les films.. GO ! Allez les voir ! ils sont géniaux ! Je vous laisses donc lire ;)_

* * *

 **Note 1 :** _Désolée si il y a encore des fautes :3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Mal et Evie** _  
_

 _« Il y a bien longtemps, le roi et la reine d'Auradon menèrent une guerre contre Maleficent qui souhaitait s'emparer du pouvoir de la bonne fée afin de régner sur le royaume. Maléfique était la plus puissante sorcière d'Auradon, elle le savait, mais elle devait trouver des alliés si elle voulait conquérir le domaine royal. C'est pourquoi elle fit appelée à trois grands méchants : Cruella De Vil qui pouvait contrôler toute forme de vie animale. Jafar qui, avec l'aide de son sceptre, pouvait contrôler l'esprit de toute personne possédant des intentions nobles et l'Evil Queen, maîtresse des poisons et des sorts tout aussi mortels les uns que les autres. Cependant, elle ne fut pas la seule a employé cette méthode. Plusieurs seigneurs et magiciens se rallièrent à la cause de leur souverain, mais plus leur rang grossissait et plus les alliés de Maléfique se manifestait. Dans un élan de solidarité, les méchants attaquèrent le château pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Ils allièrent toutes leurs magies afin de détruire la barrière protégeant l'enceinte de la forteresse. Malefcient se transforma en un grand dragon aux écailles vertes reflétant la lumière de la lune. De sa gueule sortie un jet de flammes qui eut raison des protections qu'avait imposées le souverain à ses soldats. Elle envoya donc plusieurs centaines d'artilleurs dans l'abîme sous le regard haineux de la bête. Maleficent et ses alliés firent un carnage dans la cour avant que la bonne fée, elle-même, ne décide d'intervenir. Elle créa des chaînes magiques de couleur doré qui vinrent envelopper le grand dragon, le plaquant sur le sol avec violence. Celui-ci trembla, obligeant la troupe des ténèbres à cesser le combat. Les trois autres méchants se firent emprisonner et emmené dans le château, devant le roi. Les chaînes avaient obligé le dragon à reprendre sa forme humaine. Un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, la bonne fée fit s'agenouiller la sorcière qui grogna de mécontentement._

\- _**Vous êtes défait,**_ _cracha le roi posant son regard orageux sur les trois antagonistes._ _ **Votre armée s'est rendue sans opposé de résistance, feriez-vous de même ?**_ _S'imposa de nouveau le roi de sa voix forte et caverneuse._

 _Maleficent fut la première à répondre au roi. Évidemment, elle refusa de se rendre. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle plongea son regard froid dans celui du roi tandis qu'il attendait la réponse des autres méchants devant lui. Jafar resta fidèle à son chef. Cependant, Cruella De Vil et l'Evil Queen acceptèrent de se rendre sans opposition._

\- J _ **e ne peux vous garder dans mon royaume, mais je vous accorde le droit de vivre sur l'île de l'oubli. Vous conviendrez que ce je suis plus que clément envers vous,**_ _annonça sans détour la bête._ _**Néanmoins, une barrière sera mise en place afin qu'aucun méchant ne puisse la franchir sans l'accord de la royauté d'Auradon. Vous n'aurez aucune règle sur l'île, vous pourrez vivre en paix,**_ _expliqua la bête avec bonté._

 _Et ce fut ainsi que les méchants furent emprisonnés sur l'île de l'oubli. »_

Notre histoire se passe treize ans après la défaite de Maleficent. L'île était prospère grâce aux efforts des hommes et femmes y habitant. Un matin, alors que le marché de la grande place était en effervescence, une bande de jeunes garçons vinrent embêter une jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux bleus. Ils la poussèrent contre un mur avec une violence non-rare sur l'île de l'oubli. La jeune fille alors âgée de quatorze ans essaya de se débattre, mais elle n'était pas assez forte pour s'opposer aux garçons.

\- _**Harry, arrête,**_ implora-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Le jeune garçon sourit de toutes ses dents avant de portée son crochet sous le menton de l'azur.

\- _**Ce serait avec plaisir, Belle Evie, mais ce ne serait pas amusant ?**_ Lui dit-il dans un rire tordu.

Evie plongea son regard dans celui de son assaillant, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Étant la fille de l'Evil Queen, tout les autres enfants s'en prenait à elle. Encore plus depuis qu'elle avait décidé de rejoindre ce côté de l'île.

\- _**Je ne pense pas que racketter la fille de l'Evil Queen soit productif pour Poisson Pourri, Hooj Jr,**_ s'imposa une voix froide derrière le petit groupe.

Malgré les larmes bordant ses beaux yeux, Evie pouvait apercevoir la silhouette d'une jeune fille derrière Harry. Elle plissa les yeux et crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter quand elle vit une véritable beauté aux cheveux violets. Elle était belle, tout simplement sublime.

\- _**Mal, quelle bonne surprise. Tu viens te joindre à nous ? Cria Harry dans un rire. Après tout, c'est la fille de l'Evil Queen,**_ surenchérit-il en se tournant vers l'a concerné.

La fille de Maleficent sourit en coin comme elle le faisait souvent avant de s'avancer. Evie s'affola en voyant la belle Améthyste s'approcher d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux sous la pression, ne voyant donc pas l'action de Mal. Elle l'entendit néanmoins, ce qui l'incita à ouvrir les paupières. Ce qu'elle vit à ce moment aurait pu lui tirer un sourire ou même un rire dans d'autres circonstances. En effet, Mal avait plaqué le pirate au sol et écrasait son bras gauche de son pied tout en retenant son bras droit de sa main. Elle se pencha ensuite à son oreille, toujours munie de son petit sourire malicieux.

\- _**Dit bien à Uma que la fille de l'Evil Queen est à moi.**_

Puis, elle relâcha sa prise sur le fils de Captain Hook. Celui-ci détala comme un lapin, ses deux acolytes sur les talons. Evie resta interdite alors que l'autre fille s'approcha d'elle d'un pas lent et confiant.

\- _**Ils ne t'ont rien fait, Evie ?**_ Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tendre.

\- _**Comment connais-tu mon prénom ?**_ S'entendit-elle répondre avec surprise.

\- _**Tu es connue de toute l'île. Tu es la fille de l'Evil Queen, ce n'est pas rien,**_ s'amusa Mal, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- _**Et tu es la fille de Maleficent. Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé d'Harry ? Tu es dans sa bande pourtant.**_

\- _**J'ai mes raisons,**_ lui répondit-elle, dans un sourire énigmatique. _**Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, il y a des personnes qui t'utiliseront pour atteindre ta mère,**_ enchérit-elle, le regard soudainement sombre, faisant apparaître une lueur verte.

\- _**Tu parles de la tienne-là. La seule personne assez déterminée et puissante serait elle. Je n'ai pas peur de Maleficent,**_ assura Evie, fronçant les sourcils pour faire passer un peu plus facilement cette affirmation.

Mal haussa les sourcils. Un rire sortit de sa bouche sous le regard ébahit de la jeune fille azur en face d'elle. ~ _Elle a du cran en tout cas_ ~. Une fois à nouveau calme, l'Améthyste s'approcha de son homonyme Saphir comme un félin le ferait avec sa proie. Par réflexe, Evie recula jusqu'à être retenue à nouveau contre le mur derrière elle. Elle eut un coup d'œil vers la bâtisse de pierre avant de connecter son éclat marron à celui de son homonyme. Elle ferma les yeux et déglutit brusquement quand elle sentit le visage de Mal s'approcher du sien.

\- _**Pour ne pas avoir peur de ma mère, il faudrait que t'est pas peur de moi, Evie,**_ murmura Mal à l'oreille de la fille de la méchante reine.

\- _**Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Mal,**_ se surprit-elle à répondre avant de voir celle-ci ce retiré petit à petit avec un énorme sourire carnassier.

\- _**Fait attention à toi, Blueberry Princess,**_ répondit simplement la jeune fille avant de disparaître de la vue d'Evie.

Quelqu'un, tapis dans l'ombre, observait la scène. Ses yeux, d'un vert pur, reflétaient toute sa méchanceté. Maleficent serra les dents de rage avant de disparaître dans un nuage vert sombre. Quand elle arriva dans son antre, son pouvoir éclata et une vague de magie s'échappa de son corps, détruisant les quelques objets autour d'elle. Son corbeau se posa sur son sceptre, observant sa maîtresse hurlé sa rage.

\- _**Elle a ensorcelé ma fille ! Que Lucifer m'entende ! Je détruirais sa famille quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! L'existence de cette petite peste sournoise qui fait tout pour paraître comme un petit oisillon innocent à assez duré,**_ ragea-t-elle en prenant son sceptre.

Alors qu'elle allait utiliser ses pouvoirs, une idée bien plus sournoise s'immisça dans son esprit pervers. Elle sourit comme une diablesse avant d'en rire encore et encore sous le regard inquiet et en colère de sa fille, tapis dans l'ombre de la porte d'entrée.

* * *

 _~ Deux ans plus tard ~_

Evie était devenue une jeune femme pleine d'assurance, de charisme et de courage. Depuis sa rencontre avec Mal, elle s'était décidée à changer de caractère, Mal surveillant tout de même de loin, sans vraiment oser s'approcher à nouveau d'Evie à cause de l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur tête. Petit à petit, Evie s'était forgé une réputation de Bad Girl, mais au fond d'elle, elle restait la fille fragile et sans défense. La jeune Saphir était en train de déambuler dans le marché, perdue dans ses pensées, quand elle entendit un cri de détresse. Se remémorant sa rencontre avec la fille de Maleficent, elle décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

\- _**Il y a quelqu'un qui creuse sa tombe, apparemment,**_ se dit-elle, son regard prenant une teinte bleutée.

Elle prit une petite ruelle sur sa gauche, tombant nez à nez avec Harry et Gil. Elle grinça des dents avant de prendre la défense du pauvre garçon qu'ils dépouillés. Ayant entendu les talons aiguilles de la jeune femme claquée sur le sol, le pirate se retourna avec un sourire mesquin, pensant trouver Mal derrière lui. Sourire qu'il ravala quand il découvrit que c'était Evie.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore Harry ?**_ Demanda-t-elle avec véhémence.

\- _**Tu sais, être la petite protégée de Mal ne fait pas de toi la reine de l'île,**_ cracha-t-il en la détaillant avec attention.

\- _**C'est là que tu te trompes, Harry,**_ retentit une voix caverneuse, mais reconnaissable. _**Elle l'a toujours été, mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte,**_ enchérit-elle, un brin de moquerie dans la voix.

Sous la surprise, Harry lâcha sa victime qui vint se protéger derrière Evie. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel d'amusement avant de faire un coup de pied retourné à Harry qui s'étala sur le sol. Gil le regarda pour ensuite fixer Evie avant d'aider son ami à se relever pour décamper à toute vitesse. C'est avec un sourire en coin que la fille de l'Evil Queen observa sur sa gauche. Une silhouette noire apparut devant elle, les yeux brillants d'une lueur violette. Ressentant la détresse et la peur du pauvre garçon derrière elle, l'Azur protesta avec amusement.

\- _**Mal, arrête, tu lui fais peur.**_

Soupirant de résiliation, la jeune femme apparut de derrière la pénombre. Ses cheveux longs et lisse était encore plus violet qu'avant. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, mais son regard avait changé. Elle s'approcha de son amie, mais resta en retrait quand celle-ci examina le jeune homme qu'elle venait d'aider. L'Azur fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension avant de crier, faisant sursauté le jeune homme, mais aussi Mal qui venait de s'asseoir sur les marches de l'ancienne église.

\- _**Carlos ? C'est bien toi ?**_ S'écria-t-elle avec surprise, détaillant un peu plus son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci resta interdit devant cette jeune femme qui venait de l'identifier. Il fronça également des sourcils avant de se détendre. Il ne pouvait oublier ses cheveux aussi bleu qu'une pierre précieuse.

\- _**Evie ! Par Fenrir, qu'est-ce que tu as changé depuis le temps !**_ S'écria-t-il, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

Mal observait la scène de loin, un petit sourire attendri sur les lèvres quand les deux anciens amis se prirent dans les bras. Pourtant, son cœur se fissura devant ce spectacle sans qu'elle n'en comprenne le sens. Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions par un autre garçon venu les rejoindre. Elle le détailla un instant avec une extrême intensité. Il avait les cheveux longs, portait un veston jaune et un jean bleu marine troué. On pouvait apercevoir des objets, sûrement volé, dans ses poches.

\- J _ **ay ! C'est fou ce que tu as changé toi aussi !**_ Cria à nouveau Evie, sous le sourire amusé de Carlos.

Une autre fissure s'ajouta au cœur de la fille de Maleficent quand elle vit son amie prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Elle détourna le regard un instant, fermant les yeux tout en se demandant ce qui lui arrivé.

\- _**Mal ! Viens voir !**_ Ordonna l'Azur, toute excitée.

Elle vint prendre son amie par le bras, l'obligeant à s'intégrer à son groupe. Mal à l'aise, l'Améthyste resta en retrait devant les yeux inquisiteurs des deux garçons.

\- _**Je te présente Carlos, le fils de Cruella et voici, Jay, le fils…**_

\- _**De Jafar,**_ coupa Mal, ses yeux prenant une teinte verte orageuse. _**J'espère que ton père va bien,**_ rigola-t-elle nerveusement.

\- _**Ce n'est plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il était avant, mais tu dois le savoir puisque c'est ta mère qui l'as rendu comme ça,**_ s'expliqua Jay, mais il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix. Juste de la tristesse.

À cette constations, Mal se calma. Où peut-être était-ce la main d'Evie sur son bras qui lui fit cet effet. Néanmoins, elle s'excusa auprès du jeune homme qui lui offrit un grand sourire.

\- _**Tu es la fille de Maleficent,**_ intervient timidement Carlos, intrigué. _**Comment est-elle au quotidien**_? Lui demanda-t-il avec de la fascination dans le regard.

\- _**Elle est intense. Tellement intense que je ne vis plus avec elle depuis deux ans,**_ sourit Mal devant la curiosité du jeune homme.

À cette information, Evie tiqua. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu de chose sur son amie. Était-elles seulement amie ?

\- _**Tu es la protégée de Mal à ce qu'on dit, Evie,**_ répliqua Jay, croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- _**C'est un problème ?**_ Lui dis l'Améthyste d'un ton protecteur.

\- _**Absolument pas, je trouve ça sympa de ta part d'avoir pris Evie sous ton aile. Sans mauvais jeu de mot**_ , rigola-t-il pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. _**Tu n'es pas comme ta mère,**_ constata Jay, un sourire respectueux sur les lèvres.

\- _**Je suis unique dans mon genre,**_ s'amusa Mal avant de s'éloigner en direction du marché, posant une dernière fois ses yeux verts sur Evie qui l'observa avec un énorme sourire, ce qui accéléra son rythme cardiaque.

* * *

 _~ Trois mois plus tard ~_

 _~ Auradon ~_

Le roi et la reine avaient eu un enfant. Un jeune garçon qui faisait leur fierté. Il venait d'avoir seize ans et aller devenir le dauphin du roi, la dernière étape avant d'être Roi, et pour cette occasion, ses parents lui avaient accordés un vœu, n'importe lequel. Ce que le roi et la reine n'avaient pas prévu, c'est que leur fils allait changer toute leur vie. En effet, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées en observant l'île de l'oubli, Benjamin sursauta en entendant ses parents arrivés dans sa chambre. Il se leva de son lit, sourit à son père avant de prendre sa mère dans ses bras.

\- _**Alors, mon grand, tu as pris ta décision ?**_ Demanda son père, le torse bombé de fierté.

\- _**En effet, Père,**_ sourit grandement le jeune prince. Je souhaite...

* * *

 _~ L'île de l'oubli ~_

Maléfique était dans son bureau quand son corbeau attira son attention. Elle posa son regard sombre sur le balcon à côté d'elle avant de s'approcher de son animal de compagnie. La sorcière put apercevoir un bout de papier accroché à sa patte droite.

\- _**Un message du Roi**_ , comprit-elle, les dents serrées. _**Que me veut le bon roi et sa femme ?**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre ! Je ne sais absolument pas quand je vais publié le deuxième, donc armée vous de patience ! thanks ! :)**_

 _ **Bisous à vous tous ! ;)**_

* * *

 **Long Live Evil !**


	2. Tu t'éloigneras de moi

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et l'imagination de celle-ci. Les personnages et le contexte appartiennent à Disney Channel Original Movie.

 _ **Note de l'Auteur :**_ Oui, Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Désolée pour le LONG retard sur ce chapitre, mais voilà, la vie privée etc... Je vais pas vous faire un dessin. Je préviens simplement que je reprend cette fiction de manière régulière ( normalement LOL ) et je vais essayé de posté un chapitre toutes les deux semaines ( désolée, je peux pas faire mieux ayant uen fiction bien plus compliquée et longue en parallèle ) et ils seront tous aussi court ( pour que l'action et l'émotion des chapitres ne soient pas entaché par une longue narration. Bref, j'ai finis, je vous vois en bas donc ;)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Tu t'éloignera de moi..**_

Maléfique serra le morceau de parchemin dans sa main, le faisait légèrement brûler. Ses yeux prirent une teinte verte intense, signe de son pouvoir grandissant. Seulement, depuis son emprisonnement sur cette partie de l'île, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de pouvoir. Un sort que lui a jeté cette insupportable fée à son incarcération pour éviter qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir malgré le bouclier magique entourant l'entièreté de l'île, n'impliquant que le dragon et ses partisans. Déroulant à nouveau le parchemin, sa crise de colère passée, elle sourit malicieusement en le lisant encore et encore, préparant un coup des plus sadique.

 _~ Fin d'après-midi ~_

La journée de Mal était passée comme toutes les autres : volé quelques fournitures au marché, corrigé les petits ingrats qui osé œuvrer sur son territoire, mettre en échec Harry et la récolte d'argent d'Uma. Seulement, une chose avait changé, sa mère n'était pas venue la voir aujourd'hui, ce qui était étrange. Depuis qu'elle s'était séparée de sa mère, celle-ci vouée un véritable combat contre sa fille, essayant par mille enchantements de convaincre Mal de revenir vivre avec elle. La jeune femme avait donc un mauvais pressentiment, sa mère n'étant pas du genre à abandonner. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle vagabondait dans les rues malfamées de l'île, son repaire, quand Evie lui tomba dessus... Littéralement. La saphir rigolait à gorge déployée devant l'expression d'indignation plaquée sur le visage de son amie. C'était un jeu qui s'est installé entre elles alors que la fille de Maléfique apprenait à la jeune femme bleutée les rudiments de la méchanceté. Une sorte de rite de passage que devait réussir Evie si elle voulait que Mal la laisse vagabonder seule sur cette partie de l'île, et même quand la plus jeune réussit ce test, ce jeu resta entre elles deux, pour le plus grand plaisir des deux jeunes femmes. Un sourire en coin devant le rire enfantin de son amie, la fille de Maléfique se volatilisa dans un nuage teinté de vert et saupoudré de violet avant de réapparaître dans le dos d'Evie. Celle-ci se releva avec grâce et se tourna vers son amie, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

\- _**Ce n'est pas du jeu, Mal. Je ne peux pas faire ça moi,**_ soupira la bleutée, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

La dragonne ne répondit que par un petit sourire énigmatique et se téléporta à nouveau sous les roulements d'yeux de la fille de la méchante reine qui sursauta délicieusement en sentant son amie juste derrière elle. Le sourire de Mal ne l'avait pas quitté et elle déplaça doucement les cheveux de son amie afin de dégager sa nuque.

\- _**Un jour, tu seras aussi puissante que moi. Pourtant, je ne veux pas que ce jour arrive parce que tu t'éloigneras de moi,**_ susurras avec émotion la dragonne à l'oreille de son amie.

\- _**Pour rien au monde, je ne te laisserais, Mal,**_ argumenta faiblement la bleutée, troublée par la prestance de la fille de Maléfique.

\- _**Je n'ai jamais dit que ce sera ce que tu veux, Evie,**_ compléta-t-elle ensuite avant de ce volatilisé, laissant son amie dans le trouble le plus complet.

Perchée sur un immeuble en face de la position des deux jeunes femmes, Maléfique grinça des dents en réalisant le lien si particulier qui existé entre sa fille et Evie.

\- _**Profitez bien de vos derniers moments ensemble,**_ murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître à son tour dans un rire fou.

La sorcière réapparut au beau milieu du marché, créant une ambiance froide et malsaine. Elle sourit avec plaisir devant la tête apeurée des villageois avant de s'avancer au milieu de la place, se positionnant sur une estrade qu'elle fit apparaître. Même les plus retissant s'avancèrent pour écouter ce que Maléfique avait à leur dire. Du haut de son perchoir, la dragonne vit avec bonheur le groupe de sa fille composé des fils de Jafar et Cruella, mais aussi et surtout d'Evie. Maléfique se retint de rire à gorgé déployée en repensant à ce qu'elle allait annoncer aux habitants de l'île et à sa propre décision. Son regard fut attiré par un petit groupe de voyou dont la pire ennemie de sa fille, Uma, la progéniture d'Ursula. Une nouvelle idée germa petit à petit dans son esprit pervers et une nouvelle décision s'imposa à ses yeux. Elle se reprit cependant avant de se racler la gorge de manière bruyante, annonçant par la même occasion son discours.

\- _**Peuple de l'île de l'Oublie, j'ai le déplaisir de vous annoncer qu'un courrier du Roi et de la Reine d'Auradon m'as été parvenu.**_ À ses mots, un petit brouhaha s'éleva sur la place. _**Le prince Benjamin, leur fils, va bientôt être sacré Dauphin de la cour. Pour cette occasion, ses merveilleux parents ont décidé de lui accorder un vœu, n'importe lequel,**_ expliqua Maléfique d'une voix amusée. _**De ce fait, quatre enfants de l'île seront admis à Auradon. Il va de soi que je choisisse ses enfants,**_ rigola-t-elle, montrant enfin ses véritables intentions à son auditoire. _**Les quatre enfants que j'ai choisis sont Harry Hook, fils du Capitaine Crochet,**_ dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux sous les cris de joie de la bande autour du jeune homme. _**Uma, fille d'Ursula,**_ lista-t-elle alors que la bande de la jeune femme hurlait son nom.

Un seul regard de Maléfique et le silence reprit ses droits. La sorcière marqua une petite pause afin d'observer son auditoire et son sourire s'étira de plus en plus en apercevant une chevelure violette en face d'elle, posée sur le toit de l'immeuble.

\- _**Evie Queen, fille de la Méchante Reine et Carlos De Vil, fils de Cruella De Vil,**_ finit-elle dans un même souffle, posant son regard dans celui de sa fille.

En entendant le prénom de Carlos, mais surtout celui d'Evie, le sang de Mal ne fit qu'un tour. Le sentiment qu'elle avait depuis ce matin était le goût si particulier de la trahison. Sa mère venait de lui déclarer la guerre, pensant la faire revenir vers elle en l'éloignement de sa protégée. Carlos et Evie étaient sous le choc, fixant le sol sans dire un mot. Seuls les reniflements du fils de Cruella attestaient de sa tristesse alors que la fille aux cheveux bleus sentit les larmes roulées sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne cherche à les stopper. Maléfique émit un rire à glacé le sang de n'importe qui avant d'ajouter ceci :

\- _**La garde royale vous attend à la limite de l'île. Vous avez une heure pour vous préparer.**_

Elle se dématérialisa dans une fumée verte intense, laissant une ambiance à couteau tiré dans le marché. Quelques minutes passèrent et les marchant reprirent leurs activités et bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'Evie au milieu de la place. Elle releva les yeux devant elle pour rencontrer un orage intense vert dans ceux de son amie. Elle sentit toute la puissance de Mal à travers cet échange de regard et son corps tressailli de lui-même. Elle fronça des sourcils en apercevant pendant quelques secondes l'ombre d'une aura prenant place autour de la fille de Maléfique. Elle put distinguer les yeux et la gueule d'un dragon fantomatique qui s'évanouit en même temps que la couleur particulièrement verte dans le regard de Mal. Celle-ci se calma petit à petit avant de descendre du toit et de s'avancer vers sa protégée. Elle la dépassa avant de s'arrêter derrière elle, apostrophée par Evie.

\- _**Tu ne me dis pas adieu ?**_ Sourit doucement la bleutée dont les sanglots dans la voix trahissaient son état.

Mal sourit devant le self-control de la fille de la Méchante Reine. Elle était dans le même état, son cœur venait de se brisée en mille morceaux et elle voulait voir sa mère morte pour la première fois de sa vie. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas des adieux qu'Evie lui proposait. Elle ne voulait pas d'adieu à chaudes larmes.

\- _**Pourquoi dire adieu quand on est destinée à se revoir, Evie ?**_ Annonça Mal en reprenant sa route.

Evie sourit à la réponse de son amie et se retourna pour fixer Mal de son intense regard bleu.

\- _**Je te l'avais dit que tu allais t'éloigner de moi contre ta volonté,**_ retentit la voix fantomatique de l'améthyste tout autour de la bleutée. _**Nous nous retrouverons, Evie et en attendant, montre à Auradon ce qu'est une véritable Reine,**_ entendit à nouveau la concerner avant de ne plus voir la silhouette de Mal.

\- _**Tu m'avais prévenu, Mal, mais je ne suis pas plus puissante que toi,**_ répondit la jeune sorcière, le regard sombre.

Malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait, ce dernier moment avec Mal lui fit du bien. Elle ne voulait toujours pas aller à Auradon, mais elle était néanmoins décidée à montrer au monde qui elle était réellement. Sur ces nouvelles pensées, elle se rendit auprès de sa mère afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle et Evie savait que cela n'allait pas plaire à la Méchante Reine.

 _~ Moment du départ ~_

Evie eut un mal fou à retenir sa mère qui voulait expliquer sa manière de penser à Maléfique. Elle s'en était sortie grâce à sa magie. En effet, toute cette histoire avait fait naître tellement d'amertume et de peur en elle que sa magie avait finis par exploser, rassurant sa mère par la même occasion. Elle ne maîtrisait pas encore sa puissance, mais se dit qu'elle avait tout le temps à présent. Assise sur son lit, son visage entre les mains, tous les souvenirs avec la fille aux cheveux violet revinrent à la surface. Comme dans un film, ils se succédèrent les uns après les autres et Evie se décida à lâcher prise, pleurant toutes les larmes quelle pouvait, hurlant à pleins poumons sa peine et sa rancœur. Mal était son pilier, une personne importante dans sa vie. La plus importante. Elle lui avait permis de devenir la jeune femme épanouie et sûr d'elle qui la caractérisait à présent. Sans elle, elle serait encore qu'une petite fille apeurée par Harry et Uma. Une image de sa crise de tout à l'heure lui vint à l'esprit et elle comprit enfin ce que Mal avait voulu lui dire. Pourtant, elle n'était pas plus puissante que son mentor, venant à peine de découvrir sa magie. Mettant cette idée dans un coin de sa tête, elle sécha ses larmes en distinguant l'heure sur son réveil puis, elle se releva, pris sa valise et se dirigea vers la limite de l'île, après avoir dit au revoir à sa mère.

En arrivant sur place, elle se retint comme elle put pour ne pas donner une leçon à Uma et sa bande qui se moqué encore de Carlos qui n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer depuis l'annonce de Maléfique. Elle prit son ami dans ses bras, essayant de le consoler tout en fixant d'un regard meurtrier Uma qui se fit plus petite devant le regard dénué d'émotion de la protégée de sa rivale. La fille d'Ursula venait de constater qu'Evie avait changé. Ce n'était plus la petite fille faible et fragile ou la protégée de sa pire ennemie. Non, Evie était devenue une rivale pour elle, une personne de plus à abattre et elle savait qu'elle allait avoir du chemin à faire pour en arriver là. Relâchant son ami, la bleutée se positionna devant Uma, la surplombant de toute sa taille, son regard bien ancré dans celui de la femme pieuvre.

\- _**Si j'apprends que tu es derrière cette histoire pour faire du mal à Mal, je te jure que le surnom de " Poisson Pourri " ne te collera jamais aussi bien à la peau,**_ menaça la fille de la Méchante Reine, une étrange lueur bleu sombre apparaissant dans son regard.

La jeune pirate ne répondit pas, bien trop apeurée pour cela. Elle avait vu la lueur de magie danser dans le regard d'Evie et elle ne pouvait qu'abdiquer en sa faveur. Elle ne baissa cependant pas la tête, ni s'abaissa devant elle, voulant garder le peu de contrôle sur son entourage. Une limousine entra dans leur champ de vision, forçant Evie et Uma à ce séparé. Le véhicule s'arrêta devant les habitants présents et une jeune femme blonde en descendit.

\- _**Bonjour à tous, je suis Robyn Hood, la fille de Robin Hood. Je serais votre chauffeur jusqu'à Auradon,**_ se présentai l'archère avec bienveillance en posant un regard pénétrant sur Evie.

Observant la scène, Mal grinça des dents au regard intéressé que cette femme porté sur Evie. Sa magie bouillonna dans ses veines et elle eut un mal fou pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère.

Uma et Harry furent les premiers à entrer dans le véhicule sous la demande de leur hôte. Carlos fut le suivant et il entra à la suite d'Harry, posant un regard de chien battu sur Evie. Celle-ci posa une main sur la portière de la voiture avant de se retourner. Son regard accrocha une certaine pigmentation de vert avant qu'un sourire confiant ne naisse sur ses lèvres. Mal était venu lui dire au revoir tout compte fait, à sa manière. Émue, la jeune femme ne put retenir ses larmes et celle-ci dévalèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle murmura doucement quelque chose à l'intention de son amie. Mal observa sa protégée entrer dans la limousine, les yeux écarquillés et des larmes perlant sur ses joues, elle murmura le prénom de son amie alors que la porte se referma sur celle-ci.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, le départ à Auradon pour nos héros !**_

 _ **Le moment que j'ai préféré écrire dans ce chapitre est les " adieu " entre Mal et Evie après l'annonce de Maléfique. Grand moment !**_

 _ **Le choix de la magie d'Evie est un choix obligatoire que le film s'est bien permis d'omettre, mais qui me sera utile et qui sera intéressant à suivre !**_

 _ **A votre avis, qu'à murmuré Evie à Mal à la toute fin de ce chapitre ?**_

 _ **N'hésitait pas à mettre vos avis en reviews ( je sais que pleins de mondes attendaient ce chapitre ) ;)**_

 _ **Des bisous !**_


	3. Auradon - Evie

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fiction. Les personnages, les lieux et le contexte appartiennent à Disney Channel Original Movies

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, Bonsoir ! Comme promis, me revoilà deux semaines après avec le chapitre 3 de cette fiction ! Il ne se passent pas grand choses dans ce chapitre et vous reconnaîtrai peut-être des scènes du premier film ( notamment entre Evie et Audrey xD ) qui sont totalement fait exprès ! xD On se retrouves en bas ! Bonne lecture !

 _ **PS :**_ D'ailleurs, il me fallait un prénom pour la Méchante Reine, parce qu'écrire toujours " Méchante Reine " c'est long et chiant à force ! xD Alors après vérification auprès d'une personne confirmé ( ma chérie ! xD ), le prénom choisis pour ma version de la Méchante Reine est Ravenna ! Oui, comme la Méchante Reine dans " Blanche-Neige et le chasseur " donc je dirais que vous pouvez vous référencé à ce personnage xD

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

\- Guest N°1 : Merci pour ta review tout d'abord ! ^o^ J'ai bien rigolé en lisant ton commentaire et si tu as lu un peu ce que je fais d'autres, tu sais dores et déjà que j'aime BEAUCOUP mettre la merde dans mes ships ! xD Après, Robyn n'est pas là par hasard et servira plus ou moins au couple ;)

\- Louvegarou : Voui, j'ai cru voir que tu appréciez beaucoup ma fiction et ça fait très plaisir ! :-D Quoi qu'il arrive, même si je met un an à mettre un nouveau chapitre, je finirais cette fiction ne t'inquiète pas pour ça et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire ! ^^

\- Guest N°2 : C'est avec plaisir que j'irais jeté un petit coup d'œil à cette fiction ! Moi qui adore SQ, je ne peux pas passé à côté ;) Merci à toi surtout pour ton avis ! :-)

Et un ÉNORME MERCI aux lecteurs silencieux et aux autres personnes qui ont mis une review sur mes chapitre 1 et 2 ! Ça fait plaisir ! :-D

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Auradon**_

L'ambiance dans la limousine était à couteaux tirés, Evie observait les deux briguant avec un regard des plus noirs tandis que Carlos se fit plus petit en fixant son amie. Il avait bien constaté un changement chez Evie, un changement radical. Alors qu'elle tenait tête à Uma, il avait vu la lueur de magie dansé dans les yeux de la jeune femme et il avait ressenti un étrange sentiment de sécurité. Il avait tellement peur de ce retrouvé dans ce royaume qui était si différent de l'île, mais il savait que la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus serait là pour le protéger et l'aider. Il revint à la réalité quand il sentit Evie bougée sur son siège. Elle se pencha un peu en avant pour atteindre un bocal contenant des sucettes d'un bleu éclatant et d'un violet paralysant. Le fils de Cruella sourit en voyant son amie prendre deux sucettes. Elle lui tendit la bleue alors qu'elle porta à sa bouche celle de couleur mauve. Évidemment, derrière ce geste, il avait su lire entre les lignes et cela le fit sourire encore un peu plus. Il eut une pensée pour Jay et Mal qui étaient resté sur l'île, espérant que le fils de Jafar ferait comme lui : veillé sur Mal comme il le ferait pour Evie. Celle-ci posa un regard furtif sur Uma et Harry qui se tenait étrangement à carreaux depuis le début du trajet. Le jeune pirate imita son ancienne victime et prit une poignée de bonbons à la forme bizarre avant de les fourrés tous dans sa bouche. Une grimace apparut sur le visage d'Harry qui essayait de se contenir pour ne pas hurler sous l'acidité de sa poignée de bonbons alors qu'Evie et Carlos l'observaient avec un petit sourire amusé. La progéniture d'Ursula observa son ami avant de poser une main sur son épaule, le soutenant, avec néanmoins un petit rictus amusé sur les lèvres. Le temps passa étrangement vite pour la suite de leur trajet et bientôt, ils sursautèrent tous en voyant le visage de Robyn, tous sourire.

\- _**Nous allons bientôt arriver à Auradon,**_ leur apprit-elle alors que la limousine prit un petit chemin de terre.

Les passagers observèrent tous en même temps à travers les vitres pour apercevoir, derrière quelques arbres, l'immense bâtisse qui allait leur servir de foyer. Les yeux émerveillés de Carlos firent sourire Evie qui n'avait pas cessé de penser à Mal. Elle était inquiète des projets que Mal pourrait mettre en place suite à la décision de sa mère. Elle avait peur qu'elle ne laisse libre court à sa fureur et rien que cette idée lui donna un frisson. Cependant, ses pensées furent stoppées nette par l'arrêt de la limousine. Elle vit la fille de Robin Hood descendre du véhicule avant de venir leur ouvrir la porte. Elle posa un regard entendu sur Uma et Harry, laissant les deux pirates sortirent en premiers. Puis, Carlos fut le troisième à sortir et enfin vint son tour. Une fois le pied dehors, elle observa tout autour d'elle, analysant chaque parcelle de son nouvel environnement. Son regard fut attiré par une petite fanfare devant eux, sans doute venu pour les accueillir. Une femme d'un certain âge s'avança vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- _**Bonjour mes enfants, je suis Marraine la bonne fée, le proviseur de cette école. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer,**_ leur dit-elle avec bienveillance.

Les quatre adolescents n'eurent aucune réaction, observant étrangement la femme qui se racla la gorge, essayant de faire passer le malaise qui s'était imposé.

\- _**Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec Robyn, elle sera votre guide pendant toute la semaine. Si vous avez des questions sur l'école, elle sera apte à vous répondre,**_ annonça donc la fée, reprenant son rôle de proviseur. Je vous laisse donc avec votre nouvelle amie, sourit le proviseur avec bienveillance.

Elle disparut dans une fumée bleue pailletée, arrachant une grimace de dégoût aux quatre enfants de l'île. La fille de Robin Hood se positionna devant eux et leur demanda de la suivre. Ils traversèrent la cour extérieure imposante du château où était entreposée fièrement une statue du roi ainsi que quelques jardins grandement garnis de fleurs provenant de toutes les régions du royaume. Carlos fut subjugué par la beauté d'Auradon qu'il n'imaginait pas du tout comme ça. Il y avait une espèce d'aura mythique et rassurante qui planait tout autour de ce lieu. Même sans possédé de magie, le fils de Cruella pouvait la ressentir. Ils arrivèrent devant les portes de l'école qui s'ouvrirent toutes seules, ressentant la présence d'humains. À peine entrée dans l'établissement, ils furent victimes de regards inquiets ou dégoûtés des autres élèves de l'école. Carlos vint se réfugier derrière Evie, apeuré, alors que celle-ci fixait chaque élève avec un regard noir, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Uma et Harry ignorèrent simplement les regards pour se concentrer sur l'école en elle-même. Le hall était gigantesque et magnifique, fabriqué à partir d'un bois spécial.

\- _**L'intérieur de l'établissement a été construit avec du bois provenant de la forêt enchantée, la région dont je suis originaire,**_ leur expliqua Robyn, ayant remarqué le regard insistant des deux pirates sur les murs.

\- _**Il y a beaucoup de régions à Auradon ?**_ Questionna Evie, curieuse d'en connaître plus sur ce nouveau monde.

\- _**C'est assez compliqué, vous en saurez plus sur notre royaume en cours d'histoire de la magie,**_ assura une voix masculine à la place de Robyn qui soupira.

La jolie blonde se poussa légèrement, dévoilant un jeune homme très bien habillé et propre sur lui. Il sourit aux quatre enfants de l'île avec bienveillance avant de venir se présenter.

\- _**Bonjour, je suis le prince Ben. Ravie de vous rencontrer. J'espère que vous vous sentirez comme chez vous à Auradon.**_

Sur la réserve, les quatre adolescents n'eurent aucune réaction, ce qui déstabilisa le prince, mais qui fit sourire Robyn. Evie posa un regard scrutateur sur lui, l'analyste sans aucune gêne. Elle sentait une aura royale et noble émané du prince. Elle jugerait avoir ressenti une aura similaire sur l'île de l'Oublie. La première fois où elle avait rencontré une certaine fille de Dragon.

\- _**Enfin des gens qui ne sont pas vraiment ouvert à tes discussions, Ben,**_ se moqua gentiment la fille des bois alors que le jeune homme se remettait du malaise installé.

Soudainement, une jeune femme s'approcha du groupe, tirant sur le bras du jeune homme qui lui sourit gentiment. Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de poser son regard sur le groupe des oubliés. Elle détaillant chaque membre un par un avant de sourire chaleureusement.

\- _**Je suis la princesse Audrey, fille de la belle au bois dormant. Ravie de vous rencontrer.**_

Evie eut un étrange sourire en découvrant l'identité de la jeune femme, sourire qui n'échappa pas à Audrey qui eut un étrange frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

- _ **Ma meilleure amie est la fille de Maléfique,**_ expliqua doucement la fille de la Méchante Reine, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Le visage d'Audrey pâli un instant avant de se reprendre, offrant à la bleutée un spectacle très divertissant.

\- _**Et bien, de l'eau à couler sous les ponts,**_ essaya Ben qui sentait bien que la situation allait dégénérer d'ici peu de temps.

\- _**Beaucoup d'eau,**_ murmurent ensemble les deux jeunes femmes avant de soupirer d'un même souffle.

Une rivalité venait de voir le jour entre Evie et Audrey. Mal était son mentor, la seule personne qui compté à ses yeux. Carlos et Jay comptaient aussi, tout comme sa mère, mais c'était différent avec la fille de Maléfique et elle n'allait pas laisser une princesse à la noix mettre en danger la réputation de son amie. Devinant qu'il fallait séparer les deux jeunes femmes, Robyn demanda à nouveau au groupe de la suivre. Uma et Harry levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un même mouvement avant de suivre la blonde tandis que Carlos suivis timidement derrière. Evie plongea son regard dans celui d'Audrey avec un sourire satisfait avant de suivre le reste de son groupe sous le regard noir de la fille d'Aurore. Robyn monta au premier étage suivis de son groupe et se stoppa au milieu du couloir qui se divisé en deux parties.

\- _**Les chambres des filles sont à gauche, deuxième porte,**_ signala la fille des bois en montrant le chemin de gauche en posant son regard clair sur Uma et Evie. _**Les chambres des garçons sont à droite, troisième porte,**_ continue-t-elle en réitérant le même mouvement de bras, mais à droite. _**Je vous laisse vous installer, il se fait tard. Le dîner sera bientôt prêt. Venez toquer à la porte de ma chambre quand vous serez prêt,**_ sourit gentiment Robyn en s'éclipsant derrière la première porte du couloir de gauche.

Carlos posa un regard de chien battu sur Evie qui l'encouragea à suivre le fils du Capitaine Crochet. Celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule, faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui n'avait pas l'habitude. Harry sus qu'il ne devait pas aller trop loin avec Carlos sous peine d'être touché par le courroux d'Evie. Les deux garçons s'aventurèrent donc dans le couloir de droite, entrant dans leur chambre. Evie se retourna pour découvrir que la fille d'Ursula était en train de l'attendre. Elles franchirent ensemble le seuil de leur chambre et Evie fut surprise par celle-ci. Elle était fabuleuse, lumineuse et très spacieuse. Deux grands lits à baldaquin trônaient fièrement à droite et à gauche de la pièce, laissant un petit couloir entre les deux faisant office de passage. Un bureau était posé juste devant la fenêtre de la chambre, plus vers le premier lit tandis qu'un deuxième était placé à côté de la porte d'entrée. Evie se déplaça dans la chambre, posant ses doigts doucement sur les meubles avant de poser son sac sur le premier lit, celui vers la fenêtre, faisant comprendre à Uma que sa décision était absolue.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Mal & Evie ~ ~ ~**_

 _~ Île de l'Oublie ~_

Maléfique savourait pleinement sa victoire de haut de sa tour. Elle avait vu la lueur de douleur dans les yeux d'Evie et cela lui avait procuré une immense joie. Elle ne pouvait laisser sa fille entre les mains de cette jeune sorcière soi-disant innocente. Aucune sorcière n'est innocente, personne sur cette île n'est innocent. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans la contemplation de la ville, la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant voler la plupart des meubles sur son chemin. La dragonne eut un sourire mauvais et ses doigts sur son sceptre se serrèrent.

\- _**Quelle joie de te revoir, très chère,**_ dit-elle en se tournant pour faire face à la personne qui venait d'entrée.

Une lueur de surprise passa à travers le regard froid de Maléfique, qui relâcha toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulé. Sa propre fille se tenait devant elle, une aura verte intense entourant l'intégralité de sa silhouette. Maléfique n'en revenait pas, elle n'avait même pas reconnu la magie de sa propre fille. Mal s'avança doucement vers sa mère, ses yeux prenant un éclat vert teinté de mauve. D'un geste rageur, elle envoya valser sa mère à travers le balcon devant elle, se penchant ensuite par-dessus la balustrade. Maléfique n'avait pas subit la chute, se reprenant de justesse grâce à sa magie. Elle n'avait pas prévu la colère de sa fille suite à sa décision. Celle-ci se téléporta derrière sa mère, attendant simplement que la sorcière se retourne, ce qu'elle fit après un certain temps, n'aynt même pas sentit sa magie derrière son dos. Mal tendit une main en direction de sa génitrice, lui supprimant le droit de respirer. Aucune émotion ne filtrait dans le regard de sa fille et Maléfique connut soudainement la morsure de la peur. Mal était beaucoup plus puissante qu'elle et elle venait de le prouver à tous les habitants de l'île. Soudainement, une magie bleue interféra dans leur affrontement, faisant lâcher prise à Mal. Elle tourna le regard vers la détentrice de cette magie pour y découvrir la Méchante Reine accompagnée de Jay. Se calmant petit à petit sous cette magie étrangement similaire à celle d'Evie, Mal s'éloigna de sa mère, posant un dernier regard haineux envers elle.

- _ **Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à toi,**_ murmura-t-elle d'une voix froide et monotone en fixant sa mère, avant de disparaître dans un nuage violet.

Jay se précipita afin de se rendre au repaire de Mal tandis que la Méchante Reine fixait Maléfique avec un regard empli de pitié.

\- _**Ta haine et ta magie noire auront mis fin à ta relation avec ta propre fille. Je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure des mères, mais je n'aurais jamais fait autant de mal à mon enfant,**_ trancha la voix de la mère d'Evie, s'apprêtant à partir.

\- _**Mal et Evie sont liée, Ravenna,**_ exposa Maléfique, essayant de donner une excuse à ses actes.

La dragonne fut surprise d'entendre son ancienne amie rire à ses paroles.

\- _**Tu as toujours été comme ça, Maléfique. Tu as toujours eu tendance à détruire tous autour de toi pour des bêtises. Évidemment que nos filles sont liées, elles ne se sont pas rencontrées par hasard comme nous à une époque. J'espère seulement qu'elles ne vont pas finir comme nous et se détruire. Voilà la différence entre toi et moi, Maléfique, je ne pourrais jamais faire de mal à ta fille juste pour me protéger.**_

Ravenna disparut sans un mot de plus, posant un regard noir sur son ancienne amie.

\- _**La différence entre nous, Ravenna, c'est que j'ai toujours eu le cran d'agir au lieu de parlementer,**_ susurra la dragonne, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres avant de se retirer dans sa tour.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'ai bien aimé écrire la scène entre Evie et Audrey !**_

 _ **Aussi, surtout, la scène de fin Mal vs Maléfique !**_

 _ **Dites moi comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre en review !**_

 _ **Ainsi que vos suppositions sur le lien dont parle Ravenna et Maléfique !**_

 _ **Que va faire Mal maintenant qu'elle n'a plus Evie pour contrôlé ses pulsions ?**_

 ** _D'après vous, est-ce qu'elle serait capable de tuer sa mère sous un coup de colère semblable à celui de la fin du chapitre ?_**

 ** _Pour ceux qui se demande : Oui, cette fiction est beaucoup plus mature que le film ! Mes personnages sont vraiment méchants, même s'ils ne le montrent pas encore !_**

 _ **A dans deux semaines pour la suite des événements et on s'attardera sur Mal et son ressentis maintenant qu'Evie n'est plus là !**_

 ** _Des bisous !_**


	4. Noirceur - Mal

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fiction. Les personnages appartiennent à Disney Channel Original Movies ( Sauf Ulia que j'ai tiré de mon imagination ! )

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous aller tous bien ! J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à posté ce chapitre pour des raisons personnelles ! Il est assez court, mais il me plait bien comme ça. Le prochain sera surement du même type, racontez un peu ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les deux ans séparant le chapitre précédant de celui-ci, mais pour Evie cette fois-ci ! Je vous laisses donc lire, mais vous n'être clairement pas prêt xD

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Noirceur**_

 _ **Un an s'est passé depuis l'inclusion d'Evie et de Carlos à Auradon**_. Maléfique avait soudainement disparu de la circulation depuis sa défaite face à Mal et Ravenna avait pris le pouvoir sur l'île et sous la surprise générale, elle régna avec ardeur et gentillesse, mais malgré son contrôle permanent sur la criminalité et ses efforts pour que cela cesse, la mère d'Evie ne pouvait rien faire face aux pouvoirs de la fille de son ancienne amie. Le comportement de celle-ci était devenu beaucoup plus violent, plus sombre. Elle était à présent la nouvelle Maléfique, elle en était consciente et elle détestait cela, mais l'appel de la noirceur était beaucoup plus facile que d'affronter le monde sans une certaine personne à ses côtés. Finalement, sa mère avait raison, elle avait bien plus de noirceur dans son cœur qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et celle-ci la rendait plus forte, mais plus violente aussi. Elle n'avait qu'un pied dans les ténèbres, elle en était consciente et un seul faux pas pourrait détruire son âme à jamais.

Plusieurs fois, elle avait failli passer ce pas si tentant pour elle, mais elle trouvait toujours la force de reprendre ses esprits et au cas où le fils de Jafar restait souvent avec elle pour éviter tout débordement. Jay avait beaucoup changé en un an, ayant appris à contrôler sa magie qui s'était enfin manifesté, une aide précieuse pour l'aider à sauver Mal d'elle-même. Jusqu'à un fameux jour où elle n'avait pas réussi à repoussé sa part d'ombre et avait fait le premier pas dans les ténèbres. Ayant entendu une conversation grossière entre deux membres de l'ancien équipage d'Uma dont le sujet était sa meilleure amie, la jeune femme avait alors perdu la raison. Deux choses pouvaient avoir une emprise monstrueuse sur sa conscience : Elle avait alors utilisé sa magie afin de leur faire comprendre sa manière de penser et une simple remontrance se transforma en séance de torture. Personne n'y avait le droit à part Jay. Elle avait alors utilisé sa magie afin de leur faire comprendre sa manière de penser et une simple remontrance se transforma en séance de torture. Elle ne trouvait aucune satisfaction dans cela pourtant, mais pendant quelques instants, le trou immense au fond de son âme lui faisait moins mal et la perte d'Evie lui était un peu moins insoutenable. Ce furent les premières victimes d'une trop longue liste.

 _ **Pendant trois mois,**_ la fille de Maléfique prenait des victimes uniquement composées de la bande d'Uma et les emprisonnait dans son repère afin de satisfaire son envie malsaine, mais elle les laissait toujours en vie, s'interdisant de franchir cette limite. Un matin, elle entendit parler du nouveau chef du groupe, la jeune sœur de son ancienne ennemie, Ulia. Elle aurait pu laisser couler et prendre encore des sous-fifres, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de s'attaquer à la plus grosse tête de l'hydre et d'en finir avec cette famille pieuvre, mais elle ne pouvait faire cela. Elle avait alors pris conscience de tout le mal qu'elle avait fait depuis de nombreux mois. Repoussant cette noirceur pour la première fois, elle avait stoppé cette envie de torture et s'était tournée vers Jay. Le jeune homme l'avait aidé à se contrôler, se transformant en punching-ball quand cela était nécessaire et Ravenna était naturellement devenu un soutien solide pour la jeune femme. Elles avaient perdu Evie toutes les deux et le fait qu'une personne différente de Jay puisse comprendre sa douleur lui faisait le plus grand bien. Deux jours après avoir épargné la jeune Ulia, celle-ci s'était présenté devant le repère de Mal, demandant un traité de paix avec celle-ci malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire subir à ses amis. Mal avait accepté le traité de paix après quelques jours de test passé par la seconde fille d'Ursula avec brio. Celle-ci s'était engagé à aider Mal dans son combat contre la criminalité encore très présente sur cette partie de l'île à la condition que Mal n'attaque plus son équipage.

 _ **Pendant quatre mois,**_ cette alliance entre les deux jeunes adultes avait porté ses fruits et un lien d'amitié s'était créé entre Ulia et Mal, mais pendant une ronde de surveillance basique du marché, tout bascula dans un cauchemar sans fin. Mal avait eu un mauvais pressentiment dès son entrée dans le périmètre du marché et s'était posté sur un toit afin d'effectuer sa mission plus efficacement. Ulia était aussi en mission, tout comme la jeune dragonne et devait surveiller le port jonchant le marché. Tout était allé beaucoup trop vite et alors qu'une explosion avait attiré l'intention de la fille de Maléfique, un nuage sombre pris possession d'elle. Elle avait alors compris que c'était ça le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait ressenti toute la matinée. Emprisonnée dans cette fumée malsaine, elle avait pu sentir ses pouvoirs s'agiter en elle, la faisant horriblement souffrir. Elle vit Jay et Ulia courir dans sa direction avant qu'elle ne perde le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Ensuite, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était véritablement passé, mais elle avait pu ressentir la magie pure de sa meilleure amie, ce qui avait calmé son esprit et qui lui avait permis de revenir à elle. Cependant, quand elle avait repris conscience, elle avait pu voir le mal qu'elle avait à nouveau causé. Ravenna et Jay étaient postés à son chevet, le regard sombre et douloureux et elle comprit alors que la magie qui l'avait aidé à revenir à elle était celle de la reine. Un sentiment de déception martela son cœur, mais elle avait cru défaillir quand elle remarqua la balafre sur le visage de son amie. Une griffure commençant de son œil gauche pour finir en bas de sa mâchoire droite. Elle avait défiguré son seul ami et elle se détestait encore plus pour ça, mais ce qu'elle découvrit par le biais de Ravenna acheva Mal comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il y avait eu une victime dans toute cette agitation, Ulia avait pris de plein fouet la vague d'énergie provoquée par la magie hors de contrôle de Mal et elle avait été tué sur le coup. Après cela, la fille de Maléfique ne fut plus du tout la même.

 _ **Pendant les cinq mois restant de cette terrible année,**_ Mal avait passé ses journées à rechercher sa mère, ayant très bien compris que son manque de contrôle venait d'elle. Ses méthodes avaient été drastiques, voir barbares pour la plupart des pions qu'avait pu utiliser sa mère. D'anciens méchants plus fous les uns que les autres qui avaient adhéré à la cause de Maléfique et sa fille s'était alors fais un plaisir de leur montrer toute l'étendue de son âme noire. Seulement, elle perdait petit à petit son humanité, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle était persuadée de ne plus revoir Evie et Ulia était morte par sa faute. La vengeance était douce à côté de ce qu'était devenue sa vie après ce drame. Ravenna n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de prévenir le Roi et la Reine d'Auradon de la mort d'Ulia et elle avait su à cet instant qu'Uma la détesterait pour bien plus qu'une histoire de territoire. Elle avait également cette certitude qu'Evie et Carlos étaient au courant, ce qui avait achevé la petite étincelle d'espoir au fond du regard de Mal.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Mal & Evie ~ ~ ~**_

 _ **Cela faisait à présent un an**_ qu'Ulia était morte _**et deux ans**_ que Mal n'avait plus revu Evie. Un an qu'elle recherchait sa mère sana résultats, mais enfin, ses efforts allaient être récompensés. Déposant une paire de ciseaux ensanglantés sur un plateau en métal, elle croisa les bras en dévisageant sa pauvre victime qui ne ressemble plus à grand-chose à présent.

\- _**Parle, sinon tu mourras,**_ cracha-t-elle avec véhémence, faisant tressaillir l'homme accroché par des chaînes.

\- _**Tu me tueras quand même, que je te dise ce que je sais ou non,**_ retentit la voix brisée du pauvre homme. On pouvait entendre toute la souffrance qu'il éprouvait rien qu'au son de sa voix.

Un écho du rire de Mal retentit dans toute la pièce, un écho macabre et dénué d'émotions.

\- _**Tu as raison, je te tuerais quoi que tu fasses, mais je te propose un marché,**_ lui explique-t-elle en prenant une clef à molette posée sur son brancard de torture. T _ **u me dis ce que tu sais sur ma mère et en échange, je m'arrange pour que tu ne souffres plus. C'est un marché assez équitable, tu ne trouves pas ?**_ Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

Accompagnant ses paroles, la fille de Maléfique attrapa un doigt de l'homme avant de le brisée d'un coup net à l'aide de la clef à molette. Elle se délecta des cris d'agonie de sa victime en fermant les yeux.

\- _**Je ne t'ai pas dit que ta réponse était attendue immédiatement ?**_ Rigola-t-elle en brisant un autre doigt tout aussi douloureusement que le premier. _**Dépêche-toi de me dire ce que tu sais, sinon, je pourrais revenir sur ma décision.**_

Sa voix était devenue lugubre, presque un murmure que l'homme entendit comme en écho. Après avoir perdu un quatrième doigt, il hurla à Mal d'arrêté. Il allait tout lui dire, il ne voulait plus que mourir.

\- _**Votre mère a trouvé un moyen de détruire la barrière magique qui nous emprisonne tous. Pour cela, elle a besoin de deux pouvoirs que tout oppose, mais qui sont liés par la plus grande des magies. Après sa défaite, elle a réussi à soustraire un peu de votre pouvoir pour l'ajouté aux siens et avec les deux combinés, Maléfique peut traverser la barrière une fois tous les quatre mois. Elle possède une partie du premier pourvoir pour détruire la barrière et elle cherche un moyen d'atteindre la seconde qui se trouve à Auradon en ce moment même. Malgré son énorme pouvoir, une fois dans le royaume enchanté, elle ne peut plus utiliser sa magie.**_

En entendant le discours de l'homme, l'humanité de Mal refit surface dans ses yeux pendant un bref instant. Juste avant qu'elle ne réalise que le deuxième pouvoir dont il parlait était celui de sa meilleure amie. Elle devait arrêter sa génitrice avant qu'elle n'arrive à soustraire la totalité de la magie d'Evie, sinon, elle en mourra. Cela, Mal ne pouvait le concevoir. Elle déposa sa clef à molette, le regard terne, avant de tourner le dos à l'homme et de nettoyer ses instruments. Deux minutes plus tard, elle lui refit face, mais vit qu'il était déjà mort des suites de ses blessures. Elle soupira un instant avant de remarquer le sourire mortuaire de l'homme.

- _ **C'est bien dommage. J'étais prête à te laisser la vie sauve. Quel gâchis, tu devais être le dernier,**_ susurre-t-elle d'une voix calme, mais fatiguée.

La dragonne utilisa sa magie afin de nettoyer son corps des nombreuses blessures infligées et de le détaché de ses chaînes. Une fois le corps inanimé à terre, elle le téléporta dans le cimetière à côté de son repère et le déposa dans un trou déjà creusé avant de reverser la terre sur sa carcasse. En observant la pierre tombale de sa victime, elle réalisa que cette vie ne lui convenait plus et alors qu'elle pensait cela, une douleur intense à la nuque la força à mettre genou à terre. Celle-ci ne dura que quelques secondes, mais le corps de Mal était déjà endolori par la douleur. Elle se releva doucement, cette même détermination dans le regard avant de sortir du cimetière et d'aller rendre visite à Jay afin de l'avertir du potentiel danger que court Evie. Avant de rendre son dernier souffle, la dernière victime de la fille de Maléfique avait écarquillé les yeux en apercevant, le temps d'un instant, une petite lueur verte à la base de la nuque de sa ravisseuse et il comprit beaucoup de choses à cet instant, mais sentant la mort arrivée, il n'avait pu que sourire devant son sort, l'âme en paix.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, malgré sa petite taille ! Dites moi tout dans vos reviews ! J'ai hâte de lire tout ça ! xD**_

 _ **J'ai vraiment trop galéré pour ce chapitre, surtout la première phase parlant des deux ans passés entre le précédent chapitre et celui-ci !**_

 _ **Soyez donc indulgents si vous trouvez des incohérences vis à vis du temps dans ce chapitre !**_

 _ **J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la scène de torture qui est une scène très importante pour la suite ! Ainsi que la fin du chapitre ;-)**_

 _ **D'ailleurs dans vos reviews, dites moi un peu vos théories sur Mal et son changement radical de comportement, cela m'intéresse beaucoup ! ;-)**_

 _ **Bisous à vous !**_


	5. Héritage du Mal

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fiction. Les personnages appartiennent à Disney Channel Original Movies ( Sauf Ulia que j'ai tiré de mon imagination ! )

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction ! L'histoire avance de plus en plus, je peux donc vous annoncé qu'elle sera bientôt terminé ! Je pense faire encore 5 chapitres ! Je ne voulais pas faire une grande fiction, en ayant déjà une bien plus compliquée sur mon profil ! Mais mon aventure avec ce couple ne s'arrête pas là, au contraire. Je vous annonce un petit quelque chose en fin de chapitre ! Bon ! Je vous laisse lire ! :-D

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Héritage du Mal**_

Maléfique se trouvait à la frontière de l'île, au milieu de l'océan. Devant elle, une vaste étendue d'eau avec de l'autre côté du rivage le royaume d'Auradon. Elle leva un bras en direction de cette terre lointaine, semblant vouloir toucher quelque chose d'invisible. Quelques secondes passèrent quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec un dôme qui se révéla pendant une fraction de seconde sous le toucher de la dragonne. La sorcière sourit, fière d'elle, avant de pénétrer sa main difficilement dans le corps de la barrière. Serrant les dents de rage, la sorcière accrue son pouvoir, faisant craqueler la barrière magique sur quelques mètres de hauteur après une rude dualité, lui permettant tous juste d'entrée sur le territoire du Roi et de la Reine. Elle repassa sa main à l'intérieur du champ de force, comme pour être sûr qu'elle ne serait pas expulsée hors de ce royaume au moindre pas. Un énorme sourire psychotique sur les lèvres, elle pénétra sur le territoire d'Auradon pour la première fois depuis son exil. Elle huma l'air dans une grande inspiration avant de libérer ses poumons de cette atmosphère beaucoup trop chargé en magie blanche à son goût. Elle était de retour, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire savoir à Belle et son bon prince. Elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé toutes ses capacités et sa magie noire ne pouvait fonctionner à cause d'un sort spécial lancé par la bonne fée. Son premier objectif était de s'extraire à ce sort terriblement enfantin, mais rusé et il allait lui falloir une immense dose de magie pour cela. Heureusement, la magie est constante à Auradon et rien n'est plus facile pour la sorcière noire d'extraire les particules de sorcellerie chez des enfants et des adolescents. C'est avec le regard lourd de ses intentions qu'elle s'aventura dans le royaume de magie blanche. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la sorcière s'éloignait déjà dans sa barque, la barrière changea de couleur, arborant un mystérieux rouge des plus vif.

 _~ Auradon ~_

Cela faisait à présent deux ans que les oubliés s'étaient retrouvés à Auradon. Deux ans qu'Evie n'avait pas vus Mal, mais pendant tout ce temps, la jeune femme ne l'avait pas oublié. Chaque jour, la fille de Maléfique hantait ses pensées, à chaque moment de la journée. Même la nuit, elle rêvait de revoir ses beaux yeux verts si expressifs, de ressentir à nouveau cette chaleur prenant possession de son âme si caractéristique de la présence de Mal, de la prendre dans ses bras pour ne jamais plus la relâchée. Elle se plaisait à Auradon, elle avait enfin obtenu la reconnaissance qu'elle souhaitait, celle d'une véritable princesse reconnue dans le royaume, honorant sa parole envers elle-même, mais aussi envers sa meilleure amie. Elle avait des centaines de jeunes princes à ses pieds, voulant l'épouser à la fin de ses études, honorant également les vœux de sa mère. Elle ne s'était pas faite beaucoup d'amis cependant, mais les plus importants, elle pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une seule main. Elle était devenue une des personnalités les plus populaires d'Auradon. Pourtant, malgré cette vie idéale semblable à un conte de fées, quelque chose lui faisait défaut. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Mal lui manquait terriblement et plusieurs fois, elle s'était imaginé repartir sur l'île afin de la revoir, même un court instant. Son cœur la faisait souffrir à chaque seconde de la journée et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci semblait se fissuré un peu plus à chaque expiration. La douleur était nouvelle pour la jeune femme, elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela avant. Elle s'était installée dans son cœur depuis quelques mois, peut-être même depuis un an. Elle ne savait plus vraiment. Evie commençait à s'y habituer, comprenant que cette douleur étrange emprisonnerait son âme jusqu'à la fin, mais le pire était pendant ses crises nocturnes. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait à chaque battement pour redémarrer juste après.

Une seule personne était au courant de ses souffrances et c'était Robyn. Elle était devenue amie avec la jeune femme peu de temps après son installation à Auradon. Au début, Evie pensait que la jeune archère était intéressée par sa personne, d'un point de vue romantique, mais la belle blonde lui avait avoué qu'elle jouait la comédie pour rendre jalouse une autre élève. Entremetteuse était son deuxième prénom et Evie avouait jouer entièrement le jeu de Robyn devant cette fameuse élève, Alice Jones. Cela avait beaucoup amusé Evie et de fil en aiguille, elles étaient devenues de véritables amies. Un soir après une crise particulièrement virulente qui avait laissé Evie en sueur et terrifié, elle était allée voir Robyn dans sa chambre. La belle blonde l'avait recueillit, elle le faisait tout les soirs pratiquement, mais voir son amie si mal en point lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle se devait de l'aider. Alice était venue les rejoindre un peu plus tard, voulant être un soutien pour Evie comme pour celle qui était devenu sa petite amie. Un soir après une crise particulièrement virulente qui avait laissé Evie en sueur et terrifié, elle était allée voir Robyn dans sa chambre. La belle blonde l'avait recueilli, elle le faisait tous les soirs, mais voir son amie si mal en point lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle se devait de l'aider. Alice était venue les rejoindre un peu plus tard, voulant être un soutien pour Evie comme pour celle qui était devenu sa petite amie grâce à la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Elle se sentait redevable envers elle.

 _~ Flash-back ~_

\- _**Evie, ça ne peut plus durer. À ce rythme-là, ton corps ne le supportera plus et ton esprit non plus,**_ répliqua Robyn, faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre sous les yeux inquiet d'Alice et fatigué d'Evie.

\- _**Je vais très bien, Robyn. Ce n'est qu'une période à passer,**_ sourit doucement la fille de la Méchante Reine, épuisée par ses propres sentiments.

\- _**Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, je te prie. Tu sais très bien quel est mon pouvoir. Je vais dire tout haut ce qu'Alice et moi pensons depuis plus d'un an,**_ prévient-elle en venant s'asseoir sur le lit où était déjà installée les deux jeunes femmes. _**Je sais que tu ne veux pas admettre la vérité, mais rends-toi compte que ce que tu ressens n'est pas une période. C'est du manque. Mal te manque et ta magie le fais savoir à ton corps,**_ murmura Robyn avec une incroyable douceur, elle ne voulait pas que la jeune fille se braque. Ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand elles commençaient à parlés de l'île et de sa meilleure amie.

Alors que les deux jeunes femmes s'attendaient à une réponse négative, qu'Evie se voile à nouveau la face, elles furent étonnées de voir apparaître un petit sourire en coin, celui de l'acceptation.

\- _**Je sais que Mal me manque. Je le vis très mal, cela aussi, je le sais, les filles. Ce que vous ne savez pas par contre, mais que j'ai découvert il y a un an, c'est que ma magie est en train de me tuer petit à petit. Quelqu'un à imposer une malédiction à ma magie. Au début, je n'avais mal qu'en l'utilisant, mais ensuite, c'est devenu systématique et maintenant, cela est en train de me tuer.**_

\- _**C'est devenu systématique depuis que…**_ Alice ne put finir sa phrase qu'Evie la coupa en hochant de la tête.

\- _**Oui, depuis son premier meurtre,**_ avoua-t-elle sans animosité dans la voix.

Tout Auradon avait eu court de cette terrible nouvelle venant de la nouvelle reine de l'île, Ravenna. La mère d'Evie expliquait dans une lettre dédiée au roi et à la reine que Maléfique avait été déchu par sa fille, mais que Mal en avait payé le prix fort. Loin de ses amis et surtout de sa meilleure amie, elle avait succombé aux ténèbres. Elle avait également fait parvenir la même lettre à Evie, néanmoins modifiée sur bien ds points. Ravenna avait ajouté de ne pas en vouloir à Mal, qu'elle était simplement perdue, mais la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus n'en avait jamais voulu à la dragonne. Elle connaissait Mal et savait quoi qu'elle fasse, elle arriverait à lui faire entendre raison. Malgré tout, elle n'avait jamais perdu foi en la jeune femme, même si elle se doutait que la fille de Maléfique pouvait penser tout le contraire.

\- _**Nous trouverons un moyen de te guérir de cette malédiction, Evie,**_ lui assura Robyn, prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- _**Je sais qui m'as fait ça et je sais déjà comment m'en délivrer, mais cela est impossible d'ici,**_ murmura tout de même la jeune femme, se laissant cajoler par son amie.

Plus aucun mot ne fut dit ensuite, Alice et Robyn se fixaient étrangement, comme communiquant par la pensée, tandis qu'Evie s'endormit de suite quand la fille Jones lui retira toutes émotions et douleurs en posant une main sur son front. Une fois certaine qu'elle dormait, le couple se retira un peu plus loin dans la chambre, posant tout de même un œil protecteur sur leur amie.

- _ **Elle l'aime,**_ dit simplement Robyn sachant que sa petite amie allait comprendre.

Alice ne répondit pas, hochant simplement la tête avec un regard triste pour Evie. Ressentant la détresse émotionnelle de la blonde, Robyn vint la prendre dans ses bras et déposa un rapide baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Alice était extrêmement puissante et malgré que son pouvoir puisse laisser penser qu'elle ne ressentait rien, cela était faux. La jeune blonde était bien plus sensible aux différentes émotions que n'importe qui.

\- _**C'est Maléfique qui a fait ça. J'ai l'impression que c'est une sorte de balise pour qu'elle puisse la retrouver un jour. Elle a tout prévu depuis le début,**_ constata Robyn, le regard toujours posé sur la fille de Ravenna, l'analysant à l'aide de son pouvoir.

\- _**On doit faire quelque chose.**_ Murmura doucement, mais fermement, la jeune femme dans ses bras, se laissant aller sous la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. _**Je sens deux magies très puissantes émanées d'Evie. L'une d'une couleur aussi pure que l'eau tandis que l'autre représente à elle seule la puissance du lien qui la relie à Mal, mais il y en a une autre. La couleur de la jalousie et du mal pur. Elle emprisonne le cœur d'Evie, seulement protégée par la magie bleue. Elle n'arrive pas à lier la magie de Mal à sa propre magie pour se protéger.**_

Robyn fut impressionné devant l'analyse bien plus poussée que venait de faire sa petite-amie. Elle savait Alice bien plus sensible aux émotions, mais cela était la première fois qu'elle l'exprimait ainsi, entrant presque dans un état de transe. Cependant, elle était d'accord avec les dires de sa belle blonde, Evie ne connaissait pas l'existence de son lien si particulier avec Mal, de la puissance que celle-ci a mise en elle s'en vraiment le savoir et elle devait lui faire ouvrir les yeux afin d'orienter la fille de la méchante reine vers sa magie complète et un état de guérison parfait. La fille de Robin des bois déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur le haut du crâne de sa petite amie, attendrie devant une Alice complétement dans les vapes. La jeune femme se vidait facilement de son énergie quand elle utilisait son pouvoir et Robyn était au courant, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait prévu le coup et c'était placé derrière son âme sœur. Elle resserrera sa prise sur le corps de celle-ci avant de poser sa tête sur la sienne et de rejoindre le pays de Morphée, une seule pensée en tête : aller voir Marraine la Bonne Fée pour lui expliquer la situation.

 _~ Fin du Flash-back ~_

Robyn avait donc pris sa décision, il fallait que cela cesse et il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour ça : demandé au proviseur de l'école l'autorisation pour Evie de retourner sur l'île. Même si cela entraîne des conséquences fâcheuses pour elle, la fille de Robin Hood ne voulait pas être égoïste si cela engendrait la souffrance de son amie. À l'heure du déjeuné, elle prétexta avoir une petite migraine pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Alice avait vu dans son jeu. Évidemment, elle connaît beaucoup trop Robyn pour ignorer des intentions. Cependant, elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêté et laissa sa petite amie faire ce qu'elle devait faire, mais un mauvais pressentiment martelé le cœur de la douce Alice. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il va ce passé prochainement, mais elle n'aime pas cela. Devant le bureau de Marraine la bonne fée, l'archère se décida après quelques minutes à frapper quand des éclats de voix parvinrent à ses oreilles.

\- _**Nous avons de très mauvaises nouvelles,**_ distingua-t-elle nettement, la voix était proche de la porte, mais elle ne connaissait pas son propriétaire.

\- _**La barrière à cédé pendant quelques secondes à Maléfique, je suis au courant,**_ souffla la voix lointaine de la proviseur, calme, mais lasse.

\- _**Nous devons avertir le Roi et la Reine,**_ retentit une nouvelle voix féminine dont Robyn crut reconnaître. Il s'agissait de la mère d'Audrey, Aurore.

\- _**Maléfique n'as aucun pouvoir à Auradon, mais elle reste une menace. Faite suivre un courir magique au Roi et mobilisez les troupes de tous les royaumes pour protégé les villages installés à proximité de la barrière. Mettez les enfants et jeunes adultes en sûreté en priorité,**_ ordonna la fée d'une voix ferme et catégorique.

\- _**Vous pensez qu'elle va s'attaquer à des enfants ?**_ Retentit la voix interrogative et horrifiée du générale d'armée.

\- _**Maléfique est le mal incarné, même sans pouvoir parce qu'elle à la particularité d'absorber la magie des enfants de moins de cinq ans ainsi que des jeunes adultes âgée de quinze à vingt ans. Elle ne reculera devant rien pour retrouver ses anciens pouvoirs. Surtout que sa fille le lui en a volé sans vraiment s'en rendre compte pendant leur combat. Je plains cette pauvre enfant pour la souffrance infligée à son âme,**_ expliqua Aurore avec amertume, une véritable tristesse dans la voix.

\- _**Il faut trouver un moyen de faire venir sa fille à Auradon, mais elle refusera si cela n'est pas important pour elle. Elle a été envoûtée par la magie volée à sa mère, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait. C'est notre devoir de retrouvé cet enfant et de la libérée de son fardeau qui n'a que trop duré, posa de nouveau la fée,**_ attirant les regards et acceptation des deux personnes dans la pièce. _**Je sais comment faire,**_ rectifia-t-elle ensuite avec un petit sourire.

À ses mots, elle utilisa sa magie et en un mouvement de poignet, elle fit ouvrir la porte de son bureau. Robyn fut décontenancé de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac tandis que les trois adultes lui souriaient avec bienveillance et amusement.

\- _**Robyn Hood. Fille de Robin Hood. Âme sœur d'Alice Jones. Meilleure amie d'Evie Queen,**_ énuméra Marraine la bonne fée avec un petit sourire devant une Robyn qui ne savait pas où se mettre.

\- _**Je pense savoir ce que vous avez en tête, très chère,**_ murmura doucement Aurore en se levant de son siège. Elle s'arrêta devant la jeune femme et lui releva doucement la tête, comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant. _**Jeune fille, je te donne pour mission d'emmener Evie Quinn sur l'île de l'Oublie et de revenir toutes les deux avec Mal, la fille de Maléfique. Acceptes-tu ?**_ Lui demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard bleu d'eau dans celui de Robyn.

\- _**Je l'accepte, votre majesté,**_ retentit la voix de l'archère précipitamment, créant le sourire d'Aurore et des deux autres adultes dans le bureau. _**Néanmoins, j'ai une requête à vous faire, Madame la proviseur,**_ demanda Robyn en se décalant afin de regarder la fée derrière son bureau.

\- _**Approche mon enfant, je t'écoute,**_ accepta-t-elle avec gentillesse, montrant de la main un siège devant son bureau. _**Aurore, Capitaine, vous pouvez nous laisser. Notre réunion est terminée,**_ assura la fée à ses deux subalterne avant de redirigé son attention sur la fille de Robin Hood.

Une fois les deux autres adultes sortis, Robyn hésita un petit moment avant de se lancer sous le regard attendri de la fée.

* * *

 _A propos de la petite surprise que j'ai cité un peu plus haut, je voulais juste vous dire qu'après la fin de cette fiction, j'en prendrais en main une nouvelle, toujours avec ce pairing, mais ajouté à l'univers de " Once Upon A Time " ! Les deux univers collent très bien ensemble donc je me suis dis pourquoi pas ! Les couples principaux seront évidemment Mal/Evie et Regina/Emma, MAIS, il y aura un troisième couple, assez secondaire. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisses deviné tout cela ! J'espère que vous serez encore au rendez-vous ! ;-)_

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui se le demanderait : Oui, Alice et Robyn viennent de la série " Once Upon A Time ".**_

 _ **Non, ce n'est pas un crossover puisqu'il n'y aura que ces deux personnages dans cette fiction. J'aime juste beaucoup ce couple et je voulais les casé ici ! xD**_

 _ **En ce qui concerne le chapitre, quel a été votre moment favoris ? Moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé la scène finale avec Robyn, mais ma scène favorite reste celle entre Alice et Robyn qui regarde Evie dormir ! ;-)**_

 _ **En effet, certain avait bien vu juste sur la mystérieuse fin du précédent chapitre ! Néanmoins, personne n'as véritablement trouvé ce que c'était et je suis plutôt fière de cette révélation dans ce chapitre ci ! ;-)**_

 _ **A votre avis, qu'est-ce que Robyn peut bien demandé à Marraine la Bonne Fée à la fin du chapitre ? J'ai hâte de voir vos suppositions !**_

 _ **Bisous sur vous tous et à dans deux semaines !**_


	6. Retrouvailles Magiques

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fiction. Les personnages appartiennent à Disney Channel Original Movies ( Sauf Ulia que j'ai tiré de mon imagination ! )

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je publie enfin ce chapitre ! On se rapproche petit à petit de la fin de cette fiction ! J'espère que vous serez présent pour la suivante ! :D

* * *

 _ **Petit instant pub : Je vous conseille d'aller lire la fiction de ma chérie. Elle est basé sur le couple SwanQueen, mais en couple secondaire, il y a du Clexa et du Madarcher ! Je vous donne le nom de son compte, c'est la première fiction de la liste - Simbachou**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Retrouvailles Magiques**_

 _~ Auradon ~_

En cette douce matinée, Evie était furieuse. Tout son corps le montrait et sa magie dégageait une intense aura électrifié. Elle ne devait pas laisser faire ce sentiment sournois, mais la nouvelle de ce matin avait envoyé au loin ses pensées de sécurité. Elle se doutait que ses amies n'aller pas rester les bras croisés alors qu'elle souffrait, mais de là à aller voir le proviseur pour trouver une solution, cela dépassait toutes ses pensées et cela l'effrayer en même temps. Ce sentiment de peur fit accroître sa colère tant elle rongeait son frein depuis ce matin. Elle avait fait comprendre à Robyn et Alice de ne pas l'approcher, ses pouvoirs étaient trop instables, et même si elle était en colère contre elles, elle ne voulait pas les blessés. Le couple lui avait donc laissé de l'espace, comprenant le ressentiment d'Evie, Robyn l'avait prévue de toute façon.

Alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus arriva dans le réfectoire, les choses se gâtèrent. À peine avait-elle fait un pas qu'elle dut affronter la colère sourde d'Uma. En deux ans, elle avait vu la jeune femme changer énormément, comme Harry, mais l'annonce de la mort d'Ulia avait envoyé sa grande sœur dans une descente aux enfers. Elles n'ont jamais vraiment été amies, elle se respectait et se saluait quand elle se voyait dans les couloirs, mais elles n'étaient pas amies. Uma tenait responsable Mal pour la mort de sa jeune sœur alors que la bleutée l'avait toujours défendu. La progéniture d'Ursula s'approcha d'Evie, des éclairs dans les yeux. Sa démarche ne laissait rien présagée de bon et la fille de Ravenna le savait parfaitement. Néanmoins, elle tint tête à la pieuvre, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

\- _**J'espère que tu retournes sur l'île pour arrêter ce monstre,**_ cracha Uma, mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- _**Je vois que la nouvelle a déjà fait le tour de l'école,**_ commenta-t-elle en apercevant tous les yeux des étudiants présents se tournés sur elle. _**La mort de ta sœur n'est pas la responsabilité de Mal et tu le sais au fond de toi. Elle n'aurait jamais touché à ton groupe sans raison,**_ commenta Evie, parée du plus noble des sentiments, la confiance.

Soudain, à la surprise de la jeune sorcière, Uma commença à rire à gorge déployée alors qu'un silence de mort s'installa dans le réfectoire. C'est à cet instant que la fille de Ravenna comprit qu'Uma avait perdue l'esprit.

\- _**Ne me dis pas que tu ignores les méfaits de ta chère et tendre,**_ s'amusa-t-elle, le regard complètement fou. _**Elle a torturé un de mes hommes tous les jours pendant plusieurs semaines**_ , lâcha-t-elle comme une bombe, ce qui eut un effet de craquement sur l'âme pure d'Evie.

\- _**Tu mens,**_ cracha-t-elle entre ses dents dans un murmure, si bien que la pirate due lui demander de répéter. _**TU MENS,**_ hurla cette fois-ci Evie avec une telle haine que son adversaire sursauta.

La haine qu'éprouvait la fille de la Méchante Reine se traduisait par son regard dur et froid, mais aussi par sa magie devenue hostile et glaciale. Les vitres et le lustre présents dans la salle éclatèrent en petit morceau sous l'intensité du pouvoir de la jeune femme. Son regard tomba au plus profond de celui d'Uma d'où elle put lire la peur, ce qui la fit sourire. Uma avait peur d'elle et cela la réjouissait. Elle s'approcha un pas après l'autre de la fille d'Ursula, la faisant reculer de plus en plus. Elle n'avait pas perdu le contrôle de ses gestes, pas encore, mais elle voulait profiter de la terreur de son adversaire. Cependant, alors qu'Uma fut bloqué par le mur derrière elle, Alice et Robyn intervinrent dans un même mouvement, apparaissant de nulle part et posèrent chacune une main sur l'épaule de leur amie. Alice stoppa les sentiments de colère et de haine que pouvait éprouver Evie alors que Robyn utilisa son pouvoir pour la calmer définitivement et la tira ensuite un peu plus loin, s'éloignant de la foule. Uma fixa les trois jeunes femmes, surprise de la réaction d'Evie alors qu'Harry s'avance devant elle, inquiet pour la jeune sorcière des Mers.

\- _**Tu es allé un peu trop loin avec elle, Uma,**_ prononça-t-il doucement, conscient qu'elle devait voir ses erreurs.

\- _**Elle a voulu me tuer, je les ressentis, Harry,**_ murmura à son tour la pirate encore choquée de ce qu'il venait de se passer, son corps entier tendu par la peur.

Le fils de Hook ne dit rien devant cette affirmation et emmena son amie à leur table continuant leur repas, mais Uma n'avait en tête que cette scène d'Evie l'approchant avec une réelle envie de meurtre au fond de son regard. Elle frissonna malgré elle en posant ses yeux sur les débris de verre toujours au sol.

 _~ Dans un village ~_

La peur et la terreur envahirent les lieux de ce village à l'origine si calme et joyeux. Tous les habitants hurlaient et couraient dans tous les sens afin d'éviter les attaques de Maléfique. C'est déjà le quatrième village qu'elle attaque depuis son arrivée dans le royaume et personne n'est présent pour l'arrêter. Avec un sourire sadique et cruel, elle prit un jeune homme par la gorge, le vidant de toutes son énergie magique avant de jeter son cadavre un peu plus loin sous les cris d'effroi et de chagrin de ses parents. La sorcière brûla chaque maison du village avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Elle a enfin de nouveau le pouvoir sur les autres, elle n'est plus enchaînée à l'île. Elle est enfin libre pour le plus grand malheur d'Auradon. Elle est enfin redevenue Maléfique.

 _~ l'île de l'Oublie ~_

Guettant l'horizon du haut de la tour de commandement, Ravenna fronça les sourcils en posant son regard sur un petit bout de terre enflammé. La barrière rouge ne lui avait annoncé rien de bon, mais cet événement ne lui disait rien de bon non plus. Jay et Mal entrèrent à ce moment-là et Ravenna se tourna vers eux, leur faisant face. Elle encra son regard bleu dans celui de Mal et sourit malgré elle en voyant une lueur de culpabilité derrière sa posture désinvolte. Elle n'avait pas perdu espoir, la jeune femme pouvait être sauvé de cette noirceur.

- _ **J'ai reçu un message de Marraine la bonne fée,**_ apprit-elle à ses deux protégées qui froncèrent leurs sourcils dans un même mouvement.

\- _**Qu'est-ce ce que notre chère bonne fée nous veut au juste ?**_ Demanda la fille de Maléfique d'une voix froide.

\- _**Carlos et Evie reviennent sur l'île,**_ leur dit-elle avec un énorme sourire, heureuse de pouvoir enfin revoir sa fille.

Jay eut le même sourire que la Reine, mais Mal semblait déconnecté du monde et Ravenna en comprit la cause quand elle aperçut des larmes coulées sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle demanda à Jay de sortir de la pièce et se retrouva donc seule avec sa protégée. Mal n'avait toujours pas réagi et cela n'étonna pas la Reine qui s'approcha doucement d'elle. Une fois devant la dragonne, la mère d'Evie la prit dans ses bras avec tendresse, ce qui fit réagir la fille de son ancienne amie. Mal n'essaya pas de se soustraire à cette forme de tendresse, elle était complètement perdue et l'annonce du retour d'Evie venait de lui faire prendre conscience de tout le mal qu'elle avait fait autour d'elle. Ses larmes doublèrent et des cris de tristesse sortirent du plus profond de sa gorge. Ravenna fut véritablement touchée par la détresse de Mal, ne la lâchant pas pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- _**Elle va me détestait quand elle saura tout le mal que j'ai fait,**_ se plaignit la jeune dragonne d'une petite voix.

\- _**Evie est forte, Mal. Est confiance en elle. Votre lien est beaucoup plus puissant que ce que tu penses. J'espère que ma fille en a pris conscience pendant ses deux ans,**_ murmura doucement la Reine, caressait affectueusement les cheveux et le dos de sa protégée.

\- _**Comment peux-tu encore être là pour moi tout en sachant ce que j'ai fait, Ravenna ?**_ Demanda ensuite la sorcière, se décalant des bras de la mère de sa meilleure amie.

\- _**J'ai appris à te connaître depuis qu'Evie est partie à Auradon. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment toi, que tu n'aurais jamais fait ça de ton plein gré. Tu es ma protégée avec Jay, Mal et malgré tout ce que tu as pu faire ou tout ce que tu feras dans le futur, je serais toujours de ton côté et celui d'Evie.**_

Mal fut véritablement touché des paroles de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère depuis deux ans à présent. Ravenna lui avait tant apporté depuis le départ d'Evie et elle n'a rien fait de mieux que de tué des personnes de sang-froid. Un frisson d'anticipation lui glaça le sang en se rendant compte qu'elle devra en parler à sa meilleure amie, mais après tout, n'avait-elle pas tout préparé involontairement pour monter à Evie son côté le plus sombre ? Soudain, les deux sorcières se tournèrent vers le balcon derrière la Reine, ressentant une magie extrêmement puissante. Mal écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant ce flux magique. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle se dirigea vers le balcon et posa une main sur la rambarde. Ravenna la suivit, fixant l'horizon aux côtés de la jeune femme aux cheveux violets et souris attendrie quand elle sentit la magie propre à Mal essayant de rentrer en contact avec ce flux de magie qu'elle avait reconnu comme étant celui de sa fille.

Mal ne s'en rendait visiblement pas compte du manège de sa magie, mais ses yeux avaient pris une teinte verte ornée de violet. La jeune femme pouvait ressentir la colère de sa meilleure amie et son cœur se serra à cette constations quand un autre flux de magie entra en contact forcé avec la sienne. Le corps de Mal se crispa d'un coup, alertant la mère d'Evie qui la fixa un instant avant de sursauter en entendant Mal gémir de douleur. Les doigts de la dragonne se serrèrent autour de la rambarde, faisant presque tordre son métal. Son aura se libéra plus violemment sous les yeux médusés de la Reine. Reprenant contenance, elle essaya de poser une main sur l'épaule de la fille de son ancienne amie, mais la retira en retenant un gémissement de douleur sous la brûlure qu'elle venait de subir. Ravenna posa un regard inquiet sur la jeune sorcière, constatant la chaleur surréaliste que rejeter le corps de sa protégée. Elle fit apparaître un seau d'eau glacé entre ses mains et le déversa petit à petit sur les cheveux de Mal dont la magie se calma peu à peu. Le poids de l'eau tombant sur la chevelure de la jeune dragonne révéla à Ravenna une petite lumière à la base de sa nuque. Le regard de la Reine se fit plus sombre quand elle comprit enfin la cause des agissements de Mal. Elle tenta de poser ses doigts sur la lumière, mais cela provoqua une intense douleur à la fille de son ancienne amie. La mère d'Evie se contenta donc de caresser les cheveux de sa protégée, sentant son corps reprendre sa température normale. Épuisée, Mal s'évanouit dans les bras de la Reine qui priait pour que le retour de sa fille soit la fin de toute cette histoire.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire en tout cas ! Dites moi tout dans une review si vous le voulait bien ;-)**_

 _ **Mon moment favoris est le même que celui que j'ai aimé le plus écrire.. enfin, il y en a deux en fait xD La scène d'Evie et du couple MadArcher dans le réféctoire**_

 _ **et la scène de Mal et Ravennna à la fin du chapitre ! Je suis très fière de ce que j'ai réussis à faire avec mon histoire, même si à l'origine, cela ne devait pas vraiment se passé comme ça xD**_

 _ **On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour un nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **Bisous à vous ! xoxo**_


	7. Renouveau

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fiction. Les personnages appartiennent à Disney Channel Original Movies ( Sauf Ulia que j'ai tiré de mon imagination ! )

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Pourquoi aussi tôt ? Juste parce que c'est bientôt la fin de la fiction et que j'ai tellement d'idée que c'est rapide à écrire donc vous aurez beaucoup plus rapidement les prochains chapitres ! Bon, je vous laisses lire et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 _ **Petit instant pub : Je vous conseille d'aller lire la fiction de ma chérie. Elle est basé sur le couple SwanQueen, mais en couple secondaire, il y a du Clexa et du Madarcher ! Je vous donne le nom de son compte, c'est la première fiction de la liste - Simbachou**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7 : Renouveau**_

La faveur qu'avait demandée Robyn à Marraine la Bonne Fée était de pouvoir accompagné Evie sur l'île en compagnie de sa moitié. Les trois jeunes femmes étaient à présent dans la limousine et le couple put voir tout le stress d'Evie qui se trituré les doigts maladroitement.

- _ **Arrête de stresser autant, c'est en train de me rendre folle,**_ murmura Alice qui se tenait l'arête du nez sous la déferlante de sentiment qu'Evie lui faisait ressentir.

Avec un doux sourire pour sa belle blonde, l'archère posa sa main sur son bras, utilisant son pouvoir afin de soulager Alice qui la remercia d'un baiser. Fixant le couple, la bleutée eut un regard admiratif pour ses deux amies et Robyn, qui avait jeté un petit coup d'œil à son amie, put voir son regard à la fois heureux, mais rêveur avant que la fille de Ravenna ne détourne le regard, une légère rougeur sur les joues. Evie se rendait petit à petit compte que son stress n'était pas dû à son retour sur l'île, mais à ses retrouvailles avec sa meilleure amie. Pendant ses deux ans loin de cet endroit qui l'avait vu naître et grandir, la jeune sorcière s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour Mal. Elle s'en rappelait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Robyn et Alice ensemble, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que deviendrait sa vie si elle avouait ses sentiments à la dragonne. Elle soupira à nouveau, coupant le couple dans son élan. Les deux jeunes femmes l'observèrent avec insistance, ce qui rendit Evie mal à l'aise.

- _ **Tu devrais lui dire. Ce genre de sentiment ne devrait pas être retenu avec autant de ferveur,**_ commenta Alice, voyant très bien le combat intérieur que menait Evie.

- _ **Je veux juste savoir si les rumeurs sont vraies avant de le lui avouer. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si tout cela est vrai,**_ murmura Evie dont la voix avait perdue de sa superbe sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- _**Même si les rumeurs sont fondées, pose-toi une simple question : est-ce que cela change tes sentiments ?**_ Lui dit à son tour Robyn, posant son regard bleu sur la fenêtre à côté d'elle.

Evie fixa un instant ses amies avant d'imiter l'archère, perdue dans ses pensées. En effet, c'était une très bonne question. Est-ce que ses sentiments changeraient en connaissant la vérité sur Mal ? Elle ne savait pas et elle avait peur de connaître cette vérité. Pourtant, elle en avait terriblement besoin. Elle se rappela comment ses deux années avaient pu être éprouvantes pour elle loin de sa meilleure amie et cela suffit à la rassurer pour quelque temps. Toutes les trois perdues dans leurs pensées, elles ne remarquèrent qu'une fois la limousine arrêtée qu'elles étaient arrivées. Robyn et Alice posèrent un regard à la fois serein et encourageant sur la sorcière ce qui la fit sourire tendrement. Après avoir pris une grande respiration, elle ouvrit la portière de la limousine, laissant le soleil l'accueillir de ses rayons. Elle posa un pied sur la route goudronné avant de s'extirper de la voiture avec grâce. Posant son regard bleu sur son environnement, elle fut surprise quand elle découvrit l'endroit. Sur le côté gauche de la route, se trouvait une haie de buissons bien taillés et sur le côté droit, on pouvait apercevoir une petite clairière bordée par une forêt majestueuse. Tout avait changé en deux ans et Evie le découvrit avec bonheur et stupeur. Robyn et Alice descendirent du véhicule peu après elle et furent également surprise de la beauté des lieux.

\- _**Je ne m'imaginais pas l'île de l'Oublie comme ça,**_ chuchotait Alice, prise par sa contemplation.

\- _**C'est incroyable comment cet endroit à changer. Il n'y avait pas de végétation avant et encore moins une route propre et goudronnée,**_ expliqua Evie aussi estomaquée que ses amies.

Un peu plus loin sur la route, son regard fut attiré inexorablement par son double plus âgée, sa mère. Elle sentit les larmes lui monté aux yeux quand elle vit le sourire heureux et épanouie de Ravenna qui écarta les bras, incitant sa fille à venir s'y réfugier. Avec un sourire non dissimulé, elle courut avec toute la grâce d'une princesse avant de plongée dans les bras de sa mère. Elles ne parlèrent pas, profitant simplement de ses retrouvailles tant désirées pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Ce fut la présence de Jay qui interrompu ce moment entre les deux femmes. L'ancien voleur apparut comme par magie derrière Ravenna et fit un petit sourire à son amie avant qu'elle ne vienne le prendre dans une étreinte. Le garçon fut heureux de revoir Evie et lui rendit son étreinte avec douceur, comme un grand frère le ferait.

\- _**Carlos n'est pas venu ?**_ Grimaça Jay en remarquant les deux jolies blondes accompagnant Evie.

- _ **Je n'ai pas voulu l'emmener. Il se plaît beaucoup à Auradon et je pensais que revoir l'île allait lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Quand je vois ce qu'est devenu cet endroit, je me dis que j'aurais dû accepter,**_ s'expliqua la jeune sorcière souriant gentiment à son amie qui le lui rendit.

- _ **Et qui sont ses deux très jolies demoiselles ?**_ Souris ensuite Jay, fidèle à lui-même, en posant un regard intéressé sur le couple.

- _ **Ce sont mes amies, Alice Jones et Robyn Hood,**_ présenta la bleutée alors que ses amies avancèrent vers eux en se tenant par la main. _ **Ne le prends pas mal, Jay, mais tu n'es pas leur type,**_ ajoute-t-elle avec amusement devant le regard déçu de son ami.

- _ **En effet, ce ne sera pas de nouvelles proies pour toi, mon cher Jay,**_ s'amusa Ravenna en saluant d'une révérence parfaite le couple qui en rougit.

Soudainement, Evie eut un frisson qui parcourut tout son corps. Sa magie s'activa à cette sensation et elle vit sa mère sourit tendrement avant de s'effacer et de laisser Evie voir la personne derrière elle. Les yeux de la jeune sorcière l'illuminèrent en voyant sa meilleure amie devant elle, il n'y avait que quelque pas qui les séparés. Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement alors que la dragonne effaça les quelques pas pour se retrouver juste devant son amie. Evie pouvait sentir le souffle de la femme aux yeux améthyste sur son visage. Ceux-ci étaient toujours aussi magnifiquement verts bordés de tâche violette, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui avait changé. Quelque chose de plus sombre, de plus effrayant. Evie avala difficilement sa salive à cette constatation, son corps fut pris d'un autre frisson incontrôlable, mais elle ne recula pas, bien trop absorbé par le regard hypnotisant de sa meilleure amie. Soudain, un sourire étira les lèvres charnues et parfaitement rouges de Mal, faisant naître une douce rougeur sur les joues de la bleutée, ce qui fit sourire un peu plus la belle dragonne.

- _ **Bonjour Evie,**_ dit-elle simplement, le regard toujours encré dans celui de la fille de Ravenna.

Un surplus d'émotions envahit la pauvre jeune femme qui n'en menait déjà pas large. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent en un instant et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sous le regard inquiet de Mal. Celle-ci voulut les sécher d'un mouvement de doigt, mais elle en fut empêchée par la protagoniste. Sur un coup de tête, l'envie bien trop présente pour être ignoré, Evie plongea dans les bras de Mal, murmurant doucement son prénom entre ses lèvres, surprenant la concernée qui en oublie presque de lui rendre son étreinte. Le corps d'Evie contre le sien éveilla un nouveau sentiment inconnu à Mal. Ou plutôt, un sentiment qu'elle avait rejetée pendant deux ans afin de ne pas souffrir plus que nécessaire. Le choc de cette révélation fut brutal pour elle, mais elle accepta tout de même l'étreinte douce de son amie. Leurs magies s'éveillèrent ensemble à ce contact et s'entremêlèrent pour ne former plus qu'une vaste aura bleue et pourpre. Ravenna sourit à cette constations, elle avait eu raison dès le début. Sa fille et Mal sont promises l'une à l'autre depuis leur naissance par la magie du véritable amour.

Son regard fut cependant attiré par le couple venu avec sa fille. Elle reconnaissait chez Alice les traits du frère jumeau du Capitaine Crochet, elle avait toujours cru que cet enfant avait péri pendant la guerre de pouvoir contre Maléfique. Elle pouvait sentir un immense pouvoir en elle et se dit que sa fille savait très bien s'entourer, mais sa plus grande surprise se trouvé chez Robyn. Dès qu'elle avait aperçu la jeune femme, sa magie s'était activée sans qu'elle ne la contrôle, comme attiré par celle de la jolie blonde. En regardant un peu mieux son visage, une révélation lui était parvenu de plein fouet. Cette jeune femme ressemblait beaucoup trop à sa grande sœur pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Elle possédait les mêmes cheveux blonds à la limite du roux et un regard vert pétillant de malice. Leur magie était également semblable. Ravenna décida cependant de garder pour elle ses révélations, elle était heureuse que l'enfant de sa sœur soit encore en vie et cela lui suffisait.

Evie était toujours dans les bras de Mal et ne semblait plus jamais vouloir en sortir, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à la dragonne qui posa sa tête sur celle de la bleutée, humant son odeur si particulière. Plus rien n'existait en dehors de cette étreinte. Elles n'entendaient plus que le son de leur cœur qui sembler battre à l'unisson. Pourtant, une douleur sourde s'imposa à Mal et elle choisit de l'ignorer pour un temps, mais celle-ci se propagea dans tous son être et Evie sembla le ressentir aussi. Elle fut obligée de s'éloigner des bras de Mal afin de vérifier son état et elle fut terroriser de voir sa meilleure amie en proie à des douleurs inimaginables. Son regard n'était plus que noirceur et ténèbres, son expression ne montrait plus que de la souffrance et sa magie devint petit à petit terrifiante et dangereuse. Avant qu'Evie ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Robyn et Alice s'étaient interposé entre elle et Mal. Revenant à la réalité après le choc, elle écarta ses deux amies qui la fixèrent incertaines.

\- _**Elle ne me fera jamais de mal,**_ leur apprit-elle avec conviction, s'approchant de son amie.

La magie noire entra en contact avec la main que tendait Evie et la jeune femme à la chevelure bleue se retint de hurler sous la douleur qui venait prendre possession de son membre. Elle resta quelques secondes à fixer son amie, le regard choqué. Elle venait d'avoir un aperçu des souffrances que Mal pouvait ressentir à cet instant. Devant cette vérité, la bleutée eut un haut de cœur et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser la jeune femme en face d'elle emprisonnée dans un cycle de souffrance comme celui-ci. Déterminée à aider son amie, malgré la douleur qu'elle allait ressentir, Evie décida d'utiliser sa magie afin de calmer celle de Mal. Elle s'entoura de celle-ci, prenant, par la même occasion, la forme d'un bouclier. Son cœur se serra en ressentant les effets de sa malédiction, mais elle ne recula pas. Avançant de plus en plus jusqu'à la dragonne, elle la prit dans ses bras malgré les rejets violents de son flux magique.

- _ **Tu es bien plus forte que cette noirceur, Mal,**_ susurra-t-elle à l'oreille de l'améthyste qui eut un frisson.

En le constatant, Evie sourit en coin. Elle savait à présent que sa meilleure amie était encore consciente et qu'elle luttait contre cette magie noire. Une idée complètement folle lui vint à l'esprit comme le flash d'un éclair de lucidité. Elle reconnut cette magie noire comme étant celle de la mère de Mal. Elle était à l'origine de tout leur problème. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit la dragonne resserrée ses bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de son corps.

\- _**J'ai tellement mal, Evie,**_ résonna la voix de Mal à l'oreille de son amie.

Sans vraiment se retenir, la tête nichée dans le cou de sa cadette, Mal lécha le long de sa peau de nacre, faisant gémir Evie qui en rougit d'embarras et d'envie mélangée. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, les mêmes rougeurs s'installèrent sur les joues de Mal avant qu'elle ne gémisse de douleur et que son corps ne se tend sous l'effet d'une nouvelle vague de douleur. Sans ce contrôlé, la dragonne se retint de crier de douleur en mordant légèrement la base du cou de son amie qui ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur, mais outre la douleur, elle ressentait aussi du plaisir. Mal venait de la mordre sous la folie de la souffrance et cela lui avait plu. Papillonnant des yeux devant cette révélation, elle se força à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle allait faire. Bien qu'à présent, cette idée ne parut plus aussi folle qu'il y a quelques secondes.

Sans laisser la fille de Maléfique réagir, Evie déroba ses lèvres doucement. Mal écarquilla les yeux à ce contact avant de les fermés, profitant de l'instant. La magie noire disparut petit à petit pour retourner dans le corps de Mal, mais au dernier moment, elle se divisa en deux et une partie entra dans le corps d'Evie. Les deux jeunes femmes se tenaient l'une devant l'autre. Elles s'observèrent pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Evie ne présente des signes de faiblesse. Avant que son corps ne rencontre brutalement le sol, Mal la retint et la prise dans ses bras comme une mariée, faisant rougir la première concernée et rire la deuxième.

\- _**Voyant ce que nous venons de vivre, tu peux te permettre de ne plus être gênée devant moi, Evie,**_ s'amusa la dragonne sous le regard noir d'Evie.

- _ **Je te rappelle qui m'a léché le cou comme un vampire et qui, d'ailleurs, m'as mordu comme tel ?**_ Fit remarquer à son tour la bleutée avec un sourire espiègle sous les rougissements de la plus âgée.

- _ **Je ne suis pas un vampire,**_ bouda-t-elle en détournant le regard pour ne pas succomber aux yeux pétillants de son amie. _**D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que je sois en forme et que toi, tu ne peux même plus marcher ?**_ Annonça-t-elle ensuite en plongeant son regard émeraude dans le bleu océan d'Evie.

Evie détourna à son tour le regard, semblant être mal à l'aise. La fille de Maléfique fronça des sourcils et son cœur s'accéléra d'un coup. Elle avait peur de ce qu'Evie pourrait lui dire.

- _ **Ta mère a poser une malédiction sur mes pouvoirs. Je me vide de mon énergie à chaque fois que je les utilise,**_ avoua enfin la jeune sorcière, un rictus désolé sur les lèvres.

- _ **J'aurais dû la tuée quand j'en avais l'occasion,**_ grinça la fille aux cheveux violets en serrant les dents.

- _ **Même morte, la malédiction serait encore active, Mal. Je sais comment l'interrompre, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi,**_ sourit radieusement la fille de Ravenna sous le regard surpris de son chevalier servant.

La violette ne put demander à son amie ce fameux moyen puisqu'elles furent interrompues par Ravenna qui somma tout le monde de la suivre jusqu'à la tour. Le temps du trajet, Evie se reposait dans les bras de Mal sous la surveillance tout de même du couple qui l'accompagner. La fille de Maléfique posa un regard attendri sur la jeune femme, vaillant à ne pas trop bousculé son corps en marchant dans les rues de la ville principale. Evie se réveilla tout de suite en sentant les parfums délicieux du marché de son enfance. Elle posa un regard surpris et émerveillé sur cet endroit et Mal la déposa à nouveau au sol, la tenant tout de même par la taille pour la soutenir. La jeune sorcière fut estomaquée de voir le marché aussi grand et plein de vie, semblable aux marchés présents à Auradon. Elle n'en revenait vraiment pas.

\- _**Ta mère est à l'origine d'un tel changement, Evie. Quand vous êtes partie et que ma mère fut destituée de l'île, Ravenna a pris en main tout ce qui s'apparentait à un royaume. Avec l'aide de sa magie, elle a permis aux anciennes forêts de repousser et a fait reconstruire intégralement la ville principale. Il n'y a plus de misère, plus de limite entre deux parties. Tout le monde est libre de vivre en paix avec le reste de la population,**_ lui raconta Mal, des étoiles dans les yeux débordants de reconnaissance et d'admiration pour la mère de son amie.

Celle-ci fut véritablement touchée par ses informations et vit dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie toute la reconnaissance qu'elle pouvait avoir pour sa mère et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Elles continuèrent de suivre Ravenna à travers la foule de gens qui furent étonnement heureux du retour de la princesse bleutée. Une fois arrivée à destination, Mal rigola devant l'air béat de son amie admirant la fameuse tour de commandement, le cœur de l'île toute entière. La tour n'était plus sombre et terrifiante, sa brique était à présent de couleur blanche et bleue, symbole du renouveau de la Méchante Reine et de l'île toute entière. Il y avait même des lierres accrochés à quelques endroits sur la tour, lui donnant un aspect plus historique. Evie n'en revenait toujours pas de ce changement et elle fut tout autant émerveillé en entrant dans la tour. Trois étages avant le sommet, Ravenna ouvrit deux portes avec un petit sourire ravis, une à sa gauche et l'autre à sa droite.

\- _**Je pense que cette chambre vous plaira**_ , dit-elle à Robyn et Alice qui remercia la mère d'Evie avant d'entrée dans leur chambre.

\- _**Ma fille, tu partageras la même chambre que Mal,**_ sourit malicieusement Ravenna sous la rougeur des joues des deux concernées.

Reprenant ses esprits, Mal dirigea sa meilleure amie dans leur chambre avant de fermer la porte une fois que la Reine leur indiqua de venir la voir dans une heure. Une fois enfin seule, elle aida Evie à s'allonger sur le lit, s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Elle ne voulait plus la quitter à présent qu'elle l'avait retrouvé et cela était visiblement réciproque puisqu'Evie, à peine installée sur le lit, prit la main de Mal dans la sienne. Elles ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques instants, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Seulement, la bleutée avait quelque chose sur le cœur qui voulait sortir depuis ses retrouvailles avec Mal. Elle voulait savoir si ses rumeurs étaient fondées. Au vu du visage sombre de la sorcière, la dragonne soupira avant de s'installer un peu mieux sur le lit, faisant face à Evie.

- _ **Je vais tout te raconter même si ton regard sur moi changera ensuite,**_ s'avoua vaincue la fille de Maléfique, soufflant lentement avant d'ouvrir les yeux, laissant apparaître une légère teinte violette dans ceux-ci.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Dites moi tous en review !**_

 _ **J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et c'était même le plus simple et le plus logique pour moi à écrire. Comme je l'ai dis un peu plus haut, les idées sont venus toutes seules.**_

 _ **Le moment que j'ai préféré écrire, c'est les retrouvailles entre Evie et Mal évidemment !**_

 _ **Vous étiez beaucoup à attendre ce moment, j'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attentes !**_

 _ **Mon moment favoris est, je pense, quand Mal est dans les bras d'Evie sous l'emprise de la magie noire. J'ai tellement adoré écrire ce moment !**_

 _ **On se retrouve dans la semaine pour le chapitre 8 !**_

 _ **Bisous à vous ! xoxo**_


	8. Désillusion

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fiction. Les personnages appartiennent à Disney Channel Original Movies ( Sauf Ulia que j'ai tiré de mon imagination ! )

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! On se rapproche doucement du dénouement final de cette fiction. Plus que deux chapitres ! J'espère que vous allez les apprécié autant que les autres ! Je vous laisses lire, je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps ! On se retrouve en bas ;-)

* * *

 ** _ATTENTION, JE ME DOIS DE VOUS PRÉVENIR, CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DES SUJETS ASSEZ FRAGILES COMME LE SUICIDE ET L'AUTO-MUTILATION !_**

* * *

 _ **Petit instant pub : Je vous conseille d'aller lire la fiction de ma chérie. Elle est basé sur le couple SwanQueen, mais en couple secondaire, il y a du Clexa et du Madarcher ! Je vous donne le nom de son compte, c'est la première fiction de la liste - Simbachou**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8 : Désillusion**_

Des tombes. Une multitude de tombes. Un cimetière. La lueur dans les yeux d'Evie faiblit au fur et à mesure que son espoir s'éteignit avec elle. Les rumeurs étaient fondées. Les rumeurs étaient réelles. Voilà ce que son esprit n'arrêtait pas de lui dire en boucle. Un frisson incontrôlable la parcourut alors qu'elle observait les nombreuses tombes devant elle.

- _ **Ton départ a été dur pour beaucoup de gens. Pour Jay, pour Ravenna, même pour toi, mais pour moi, ce fut le premier acte de ma descente en enfer. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé en deux ans, même si la plupart de mes actes te sont visibles à travers ce cimetière. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, j'étais perdue. C'était comme si une force irrésistible s'emparait de moi et m'obligeait à commettre ses meurtres. J'ai tué pour me sentir mieux. J'ai tué pour prouver que ma mère n'avait plus d'emprise sur moi. Je faisais simplement le ménage sur l'île, c'est ce que je me répétais pour ne pas culpabiliser. J'ai construit ce cimetière pour qu'un jour, les horreurs que j'ai pu commettre te soit révéler, pour ne jamais oublier ce que je suis devenu. Un monstre,**_ expliqua Mal, la voix tremblante et taciturne.

Evie écouta son amie avec une grande attention. La réalité venait de la rattraper. Cette douce désillusion qu'à été sa vie venait de prendre fin. Quand Mal s'avança dans son dos, elle s'attendait à ce que la jeune femme lui dise de reculer, de s'éloigner d'elle, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Non, Evie restait là, le regard perdu dans le vide, comme privé de son innocence et d'une certaine façon, c'était ce que la dragonne venait de faire. Elle avait arraché l'innocence de sa meilleure amie et elle se détestait encore plus pour ça. Restant dans le dos de la sorcière, les bras ballants le long de son corps, Mal ferma les yeux, grimaçant sous la douleur de ses ongles entrant dans sa peau. Étrangement, ce fut pour elle un acte salvateur. La douleur physique occultait la douleur mentale de ses actes, serrant de plus en plus fort quand la fragrance de jasmin et d'orange du parfum d'Evie disparut de ce lieu maudit. Ouvrant doucement les paupières, elle ne put empêcher un rire désabusé, presque froid, de sortir du plus profond de sa gorge. Elle le savait pourtant, mais ce n'en était pas moins douloureux. Evie venait de partir et elle comprit que leur relation venait de s'achever ici. À cette dure réalité, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ferait mieux de disparaître de ce monde. Pour le bien de la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Elle venait de le comprendre enfin, elle aimait Evie et son existence allait s'arrêter pour permettre à celle de son amie de s'envoler.

 _~ ~ ~ Mal / Evie ~ ~ ~_

Cette vision d'horreur était beaucoup trop pour l'esprit de la jeune sorcière et elle choisit de s'enfuir dans leur chambre afin de réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sans avoir aucune idée des intentions de Mal, la fille de Ravenna observa avec une grande attention ce lieu comme si elle voulait se prouver que son amie n'était pas le monstre qui avait commis tous ses crimes. Au fond d'elle, elle comprenait que ses sentiments étaient encore les mêmes. Elle était toujours amoureuse de Mal. Pourtant, elle avait besoin de se prouver que cette relation ne serait pas destructrice pour elle. Flânant à travers la pièce, son regard fut attiré par un objet posé sur la table de chevet prêt du lit de sa meilleure amie. Elle s'assied sur ledit lit, caressant les couvertures avec un petit sourire triste avant de prendre l'objet posé sur le bois du meuble. Il s'agissait de son peigne, celui-là même qui avait disparu avant qu'elle ne parte pour Auradon. Elle ouvrit le tiroir du meuble et prit les feuilles qu'il contenait. Ses yeux s'élargirent au fur et à mesure de ses lectures. Plusieurs lettres d'excuses rédigées à son attention, mais aussi de reproche que Mal se faisait à elle-même.

\- _**« Je suis un monstre qui ne mérite pas de vivre », « Mon sang doit couler pour laver mes actions passées ». Mal, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**_ Murmura Evie avec effroi.

Ses deux phrases revenaient presque en boucle ainsi qu'une autre, centrée sur la bleutée.

- _ **« Tu ne mérites pas d'être son amie et encore moins de pouvoir lui avoué tes sentiments.»,**_ lut une nouvelle fois la jeune femme, dont la voix était brisée par les sanglots.

Sur plusieurs pages, ses trois phrases étaient inscrites avec une multitude de taches rouges plus ou moins grosse sur le papier et Evie comprit tout le mal-être de son amie. Elle crut défaillir en comprenant que la dragonne se faisait volontairement du mal afin de se punir de ses actes. Voilà la preuve qu'elle attendait. D'un bon, elle se leva du lit, posant les multitudes de feuilles sur la couverture à côté d'elle avant de sentir une douleur dans sa poitrine. Posant une main sur celle-ci, elle écarquilla les yeux en murmurant le prénom de sa meilleure amie. Son instinct la guidant, elle disparut dans un nuage bleu pour apparaître dans le cimetière. Elle chercha son amie des yeux et se précipita sur son corps quand elle vit la dragonne adossée à un arbre sur sa droite, un couteau de poche dans sa main. En arrivant sur les lieux, elle fut soulagée de voir son amie encore en vie. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et arborait un petit sourire mélancolique. Evie comprit toute suite que Mal avait attentée à sa vie, mais qu'un moyen ou un autre l'en avait empêché. La fille de Ravenna se baissa pour être à la hauteur de son amie et posa sa main sur la sienne tenant le couteau. La fille de Maléfique sursauta légèrement et la lueur dans ses yeux reprit vie quand elle découvrit sa meilleure amie devant elle. Doucement, Evie prit l'arme blanche entre ses longs doigts fins et tira légèrement dessus pour faire comprendre à la femme en face d'elle de lâcher sa prise.

\- _**Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pu ?**_ Murmura Mal d'une voix brisée alors qu'elle lâcha la lame qui tomba entre elle et Evie.

La jeune sorcière put voir les nombreuses entailles sur les poignets de sa meilleure amie et en levant les yeux un peu plus haut, elle put apercevoir sa veste en cuir entrouverte. Avançant doucement sa main vers celle-ci, prise par une curiosité morbide, elle écarta le tissu et elle dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater en sanglots devant ce spectacle. La confirmation de cette tentative de suicide était là, juste devant ses yeux agrandit par l'horreur. Une large entaille au niveau du cœur de la dragonne coulait légèrement de son propre sang. Sans un mot de plus, ses mains prirent possession de celle de sa meilleure amie, juste au-dessus de ses cicatrices. Elle fut attirée vers elles et voulut les toucher de ses doigts. C'était plus fort qu'elle, mais la dragonne eut un mouvement de recul, cachant ses cicatrices ainsi que les entailles un peu plus profondes qu'elle venait de se faire d'une manière totalement désespérée, honteuse. D'un mouvement sûr et doux, Evie empoigna une nouvelle fois le bras de son amie en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- _**Je suis un monstre. Je ne mérite que ça, mourir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en empêches alors que tu connais la vérité ?**_ Lui demanda la jeune dragonne, complètement perdue. _ **Tu devrais me détester pour tous ses meurtres,**_ ajouta-t-elle ensuite, posant un large regard sur le cimetière avec un sourire amer.

Evie ne répondit pas, posant un regard des plus sombre sur la dragonne, qui frissonna d'anticipation, et agrippa la manche de la chemise de celle-ci avant de la descendre et d'observer ses cicatrices. Après un moment, elle posa ses doigts sur les plus anciennes, ressentant le léger changement de texture sur la peau de Mal. Celle-ci frissonna en ressentant les doigts d'Evie sur sa peau. Elle avait honte alors elle détourna le regard de son amie, mais celle-ci, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, la força à la regarder. Les doigts d'Evie posés sur le menton de son amie dérivèrent lentement sur sa nuque tandis que de son autre main, elle traçait encore les contours de ses cicatrices. La fille de Ravenna fronça les sourcils en sentant une petite bosse à l'arrière de la nuque de son amie, ressentant la même magie noire que tout à l'heure. Leurs deux visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, sa main encore posée sur cette étrange bosse, la magie d'Evie s'activa pour entrer en contact avec cette noirceur que semblait contenir cette anomalie. Le corps de Mal se raidit en sentant cela, mais aucune douleur ne prit possession d'elle. La fille de Ravenna porta sa deuxième main sur la joue de son amie, caressant celle-ci avec tendresse et attention. Leurs visages furent irrémédiablement attirés par l'autre et dans un élan d'envie, leurs lèvres finirent par entrée en contact. Un étrange pouvoir sembla s'immiscer en elles pour mieux exploser dans une vague de magie, se propageant sur plusieurs kilomètres à travers l'île. Evie sentit la bosse disparaître complètement et elle sourit à cette constatation, caressant la nuque de Mal avec affection tandis que leurs lèvres dansaient toujours ensemble. Son cœur sembla explosé quand elle sentit les bras de son amie venir emprisonner son dos afin de la tenir le plus près possible d'elle. Après un certain temps, le baiser se termina, mais elles restèrent l'une contre l'autre, font contre front, yeux dans les yeux, un sourire heureux dessiné sur leurs lèvres.

\- _**Ne dit pas de bêtises, je ne pourrais jamais te détester, Mal. C'est même tout le contraire, je t'aime**_ , susurra Evie d'une voix faible, le souffle coupé par ses émotions, mais arborant tout de même un sourire heureux.

 _~ ~ ~ Mal / Evie ~ ~ ~_

Une heure plus tard, le nouveau couple se rendit auprès de Ravenna qui les accueillit avec un énorme sourire. Elle prit dans ses bras les deux jeunes femmes avant de faire signe à Mal de se retournée. Avec hésitation et un regard vers Evie, la jeune dragonne tourna le dos aux deux femmes. Ravenna s'avança vers sa protégée sous le regard intrigué de sa fille. La Reine prit les cheveux de Mal et lui ordonna de les tenir sur le côté afin de dégager sa nuque. Une fois qu'elle eut une vue parfaite sur celle-ci, Evie sentit la magie de sa mère emplir toute la pièce. Ravenna posa sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme et sourit en découvrant que la source d'énergie noire avait disparu. Elle s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme et lui permit de remettre ses cheveux en ordre. Dans un mouvement fluide qui donna naissance à un sourire amusée sur les lèvres d'Evie, Mal remit sa chevelure en place d'un coup de tête comme une pro avant de fixer la mère et la fille étrangement.

- _ **Je pense que vous avez compris d'où venait cette source de magie noire,**_ dit la copie plus âgée d'Evie en s'installant à une table, invitant les deux femmes à faire de même.

\- _**Maléfique,**_ avouèrent d'une même voix le couple qui rougit sous le sous-entendu de la mère de la plus jeune.

- _ **Vous savez que toute l'île, voir même Auradon tout entier ont ressenti cette vague de magie tout à l'heure,**_ s'amusa Ravenna en voyant les deux femmes piquées un fard. _**Une magie portant étrangement les couleurs des vôtres,**_ exposa une nouvelle fois la reine avec un sourire énigmatique.

- _ **J'ai embrassé Mal, c'est comme ça que la magie a été annulé,**_ ne put s'empêcher de dire Evie sous le rire de sa mère et le regard déstabilisé de sa compagne.

\- _**Calmez-vous les filles, je suis au courant depuis bien longtemps pour vos sentiments,**_ déclara la Reine avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix sous le regard choquée de sa protégée et de sa fille. _ **D'ailleurs, si tu veux que j'enlève ses vilaines cicatrices, tu n'as qu'à me le demander, Mal,**_ commenta-t-elle ensuite en posant son regard bleu sur les bras de la fille de son ancienne amie.

La jeune femme baissa son regard vers ses manches et découvrit avec surprise et stupeur qu'elle n'avait même pas cherché à cacher ses cicatrices. Elle qui m'était un point d'honneur à le faire sous n'importe quel prétexte. La dragonne caressa doucement ses poignets avant de relevé le regard sur Ravenna qui lui souriait avec bienveillance.

\- _**Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant ?**_ L'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix calme.

\- _**Depuis le premier jour,**_ lui répondit naturellement la Reine. _**Ce n'était pas à moi de t'arrêter, mais à Evie. Je n'ai fait que protéger ta peau avec un peu de ma magie pour que tu n'attrapes pas une infection,**_ avoua-t-elle ensuite toujours avec ce petit rictus sur les lèvres.

- _ **Merci,**_ sourit Mal, reconnaissante envers sa protectrice. _ **Je pense que je vais garder ses cicatrices,**_ décida-t-elle ensuite sous le regard inquiet et surpris de son ancienne meilleure amie. _**Elles sont la preuve que je ne suis pas un monstre et je ne pourrais jamais oublier comme ça,**_ rassura la femme aux cheveux pourpres en posant un regard empli d'amour et de reconnaissance sur la bleutée à ses côtés.

Ravenna hocha la tête, elle s'était attendue à cette réponse et elle en fut satisfaite, mais une autre chose devait être mise sur la table. Un sujet bien sombre et très sensible pour Mal, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

- _ **J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, les filles,**_ commença la mère d'Evie avec sérieux, captant l'attention des deux protagonistes immédiatement. _**Je dois vous apprendre que Maléfique est en ce moment même à Auradon. Elle cherche à retrouver ses anciens pouvoirs et elle y est presque. Il ne lui manque plus que ta magie, Evie. C'est pour ça qu'elle a posé une malédiction dessus. C'est une sorte de balise qui lui permet de te retrouver où que tu sois. Je pense qu'en prenant le contrôle de Mal, elle espérait te prendre ta magie plus facilement, mais elle a ignoré mes avertissements avant de s'enfuir de l'île et elle ne sait pas que vos magies sont liées par l'amour que vous vous portez. En partageant votre premier baiser, vous avez activer la magie du véritable amour et avez réussis à détruire cette balise. Cependant, elle sait que vous êtes sur l'île et elle viendra chercher ta magie, ma fille,**_ expliqua Ravenna avec un sérieux extrême, plongeant son regard envoûtant dans celui de sa fille.

\- _**Cette histoire n'a que trop durée. Si elle ose s'approcher de l'île, je l'anéantirais,**_ cracha Mal d'une voix puissante, tranchante.

\- _**Ta magie seule ne suffira pas, Mal. Elle te tuera cette fois-ci pour affaiblir Evie. Tu es peut-être sa fille, mais elle est complètement envahie par les ténèbres et tu représentes un trop gros danger pour elle à présent. La seule façon de l'arrêté est d'unir vos pouvoirs. Ensemble, vous serez assez puissante pour la vaincre.**_

Le couple accepta d'un mouvement de tête, prête à en découdre et à en finir une bonne fois pour toute pour enfin vivre en paix. Ravenna leur offrit un sourire radieux en comprenant qu'elles étaient prêtes à tous faire pour vaincre son ancienne amie.

- _ **J'espère que vous êtes vraiment prête parce qu'elle est là,**_ avoua-t-elle d'une voix froide alors qu'un nuage de magie verte apparut derrière elle.

Le couple se leva de sa place, faisant face à la sorcière qui venait d'apparaître derrière son nuage vert, la tête baissée qu'elle releva tout de suite, arborant un sourire sadique alors que ses yeux prenaient une dangereuse couleur verte.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécier ! Dites moi tout en review ! :-)**_

 _ **Bientôt, vous allez assisté au combat final de cette fiction !**_

 _ **Vous avez des envies particulières ? Même pour le dernier chapitre qui sera un épilogue se passant un an après le chapitre 9 !**_

 _ **Dites moi toi et je verrais si je peux mettre vos idées dans les deux derniers chapitres !**_

 _ **Quel a été votre moment favoris ? Même si pour 90% d'entre vous, je connais déjà la réponse ! xD**_

 _ **Pour ma part, j'ai adoré écrire le moment d'Evie dans la chambre, mais mon moment préféré est évidemment leur premier baiser ;-)**_

 _ **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour les chapitres 9 et 10 !**_

 _ **Bisous à tous ! xoxo**_


	9. Dénouement Final

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fiction. Les personnages appartiennent à Disney Channel Original Movies ( Sauf Ulia que j'ai tiré de mon imagination ! )

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! On arrive enfin au dénouement de toute mon histoire ! Il reste bien sûr un chapitre pour vraiment finalisé cette story ! J'ai ADORER écrire ce chapitre ! Sachez que tout ce qui est Heroic-fantaisy j'adore et j'adore particulièrement écrire des scènes de combats magiques ! C'est mon petit dada ! :D On se retrouve en fin de semaine pour le tout dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! On se voit en bas !

* * *

 _ **Petit instant pub : Je vous conseille d'aller lire la fiction de ma chérie. Elle est basé sur le couple SwanQueen, mais en couple secondaire, il y a du Clexa et du Madarcher ! Je vous donne le nom de son compte, c'est la première fiction de la liste - Simbachou**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9 : dénouement final**_

La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Mère et fille s'observèrent avec une haine non dissimulée. L'une était prête à mourir pour protégée les personnes qu'elle aimait tandis que l'autre ne chercher que la destruction et le pouvoir. Maléfique commença à sourire, puis un rire sinistre s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, sous le regard noir de Mal.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?**_ Cracha la jeune dragonne, des éclairs dans les yeux.

\- _**C'est toi, mon enfant. Tu oses venir me tenir tête après tout ce que tu as fait ? Tu es plus amusante que ce que je pensais. Après tout, tu as tué bon nombre de personnes et au nom de quoi ? De l'amour que tu portes à cette petite prétentieuse ? Je t'en prie, ne soit pas si naïve, ma fille !**_

Un sourire mauvais naquit sur les lèvres de Mal et avant que sa mère ne puisse riposter, elle envoya une immense boule de feu qui enveloppa la femme, ne laissant apparaître que sa silhouette. Cependant, le feu se mit doucement à danser pour ensuite entrer dans la sorcière et disparaître. Mal grinça des dents à cette vision en soufflant de colère tandis que Maléfique rigolait à gorge déployée.

\- _**Tu sembles oublié à qui tu as à faire, Mal. Nos magies sont semblables, tu ne pourras jamais me battre avec un tel niveau. Je t'offre une petite démonstration de ce qu'est un véritable feu de dragon.**_

Les yeux de la dragonne prirent une teinte verte pure tandis qu'une gigantesque boule de feu se créa dans sa main. Avec un sourire sadique, elle l'envoya vers le couple qui, à cette distance, ne pourrait l'éviter.

\- _**Cette victoire me revient, ma fille. Tu es bien trop faible pour te retrouver face à moi,**_ entendit Mal à travers l'immense boule de feu.

La jeune femme voulut retenir la boule, mais elle retira vite ses mains qui venaient de brûler sous l'intensité du feu. Elle fixa celui-ci, essayant de trouver un moyen de stopper son avancé quand tout d'un coup, un mur d'eau s'éleva devant elle, la protégeant de la chaleur de la boule de feu. La jeune femme se retourna pour voir Evie, les deux mains levées en direction du feu. Malgré les immenses pouvoirs de sa petite-amie, la boule semblait prendre du terrain sur le mur d'eau, créant une fissure au milieu de celui-ci. Le voyant, Ravenna décida d'enfin intervenir et se plaça devant sa protégée. La magie de la Reine s'éleva à travers toute la pièce et le mur d'eau se transforma en un immense lotus qui aspira la boule de feu et explosa en une pluie diluvienne.

Devant cette intervention, Maléfique tiqua et une aura meurtrière s'éleva à son tour, entrant en contact avec celle de Ravenna. Les deux anciennes amies se toisèrent du regard un moment avant que le sceptre de la femme sorcière ne prenne la forme d'un arc fait de feu vert, accompagnée de flèches faite de magie noire pure. La Reine de l'île tendit un bras en direction d'une immense flaque d'eau sur son côté gauche et celle-ci se précipita vers la manipulatrice d'eau, prenant la forme d'un long fouet tranchant. Maléfique fut la première à attaquer, lançant une multitude de rayons noir et vert en direction des trois femmes. Ravenna se plaça à nouveau devant le couple et stoppa les rayons à l'aide d'un bouclier magique. Mal et Evie se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête. Mal vint se placer derrière sa petite amie qui avait les bras tendus en direction de sa mère et de Maléfique. La jeune femme aux cheveux pourpre prit les mains d'Evie et elles laissèrent exposer leur magie. Une aura particulièrement puissante assiégea la mère de Mal qui eut beaucoup de mal à repousser cette attaque devant les yeux surpris de Ravenna. D'un mouvement de bras, la dragonne repoussa violemment les auras du couple avant de les viser à l'aide de son arc. Ravenna essaya de stopper la prochaine attaque de son ancienne amie, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. La flèche partie en direction d'Evie, qui ne pouvait pas l'évite dans sa position. Le comprenant, Mal se plaça devant son ancienne meilleure amie qui établit un bouclier tout autour d'elles. La flèche vint s'écraser sur le bouclier de la fille de Ravenna sous le sourire fier de celle-ci, mais la magie noire incrusté dans la flèche lui permet de ronger la barrière d'eau d'Evie, la faisant exploser en petite particule tout autour d'elles. Profitant de ce retour de force, la flèche suivit sa course et vint se loger dans le dos de Mal, sous le regard désespéré et terrifié de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

Tombant à genoux devant la jeune femme, Mal gémit de douleur en essayant d'attraper la flèche dans son dos, elle l'entoura de ses doigts fins avant de tiré dessus dans un geste brusque et sa magie s'occupa de faire le reste. Elle sentit sa respiration se calmé et la douleur disparaître. Maléfique grinça des dents devant ce spectacle avant de jeter une multitude de flèches sur ses adversaires. Réagissant avant tout le monde, la dragonne fit exploser son aura qui prit la forme d'une gueule de dragon fantomatique. La nuée de flèches traversa la tête du dragon pour retombé à l'état de poussière au sol. Tout cela n'était qu'une distraction pour la sorcière qui profita de la confusion pour se téléporter derrière Evie et d'un geste précis, rapide et net, elle planta une dague imbibée de magie noire dans le dos de la fille de Ravenna. Les pupilles de Mal s'écarquillèrent en voyant le corps d'Evie tombé comme au ralenti sur le sol et ses émotions libérèrent l'intensité de sa magie d'un seul coup, renversant tout sur son passage. Ravenna dut se protéger à l'aide de son bouclier pour ne pas subir des dégâts. Mal ne contrôlait plus rien et dans un élan de lucidité, elle choisit de téléporté tout le monde vers une plaine loin de la ville principale. Une fois arrivée à destination, la jeune dragonne laissa libre court à sa furie et son aura violette l'enveloppa alors qu'un cri de dragon provenant de la jeune femme retentit dans toute la vallée.

\- _**Ravenna, protège Evie pour moi,**_ murmura Mal à l'attention de sa protectrice avant de s'avancer vers sa mère.

Les deux femmes se firent face avant que la plus jeune n'attaque sa mère, animé par le désir de vengeance. Maléfique évita néanmoins tous les coups de sa fille, ricanant même de ses tentatives, mais elle ne put éviter un coup de poing à l'épaule qui la lui déboita. Fixant la jeune femme d'un regard surpris, la dragonne remit néanmoins son membre en place avant de subir une nouvelle vague de coup de poing de Mal. Ceux-ci devinrent de plus en plus rapide et précis, si bien qu'elle ne put tous les éviter. Un coup de pied bien placé à l'arrière de son genou la fit tomber à genoux devant la jeune femme aux cheveux violets qui la fixé d'un regard sombre, dénué d'émotion.

\- _**Tu as plus d'un tour dans ton sac. Mettre une quantité infime de ta magie dans tes coups pour en augmenter la rapidité et la puissance, c'est du très bon jeu, ma fille**_ , commenta la dragonne toujours à terre, son regard plongé dans celui de son enfant.

Dans un sourire, Maléfique créa un bâton de magie noire et frappa les jambes de sa fille avec. Seulement, cela n'eut aucun effet sur elle et elle comprit pourquoi quand elle vit un mur d'eau entre l'extrémité de son bâton et les jambes de sa fille. Le regard des deux femmes se tourna sur Ravenna et Evie qui avaient lié leur magie afin d'aider la dragonne. Voyant sa petite amie en vie et éveillée, Mal sourit avant de reposer à nouveau son regard sur sa mère.

- _ **Il y a une grande différence entre vous et moi, Mère. Cette différence, c'est la capacité d'aimer. Voilà pourquoi, je vous suis supérieur,**_ susurra-t-elle d'un ton froid alors que sa mère vibrer de rage en entendant ses paroles.

- _ **L'amour n'est qu'une faiblesse qu'un bon sorcier se doit de faire taire. Cet amour aura ta perte, ma fille et quand ce jour arrivera, je me délecterais de tes souffrances,**_ menaça-t-elle avant qu'une aura ne l'enveloppe complètement.

Mal dut reculée pour ne pas être aspiré dans le vortex de magie de sa mère. Elle posa un regard froid sur l'énorme fumée devant elle, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle allait encore faire. Deux secondes plus tard, un cri effroyable retentit à son tour et la silhouette d'un gigantesque dragon apparut de derrière la fumée. Maléfique venait d'abattre sa dernière carte, sa transformation ultime. La fumée verte se dissipa enfin et un immense dragon aux écailles vertes déploya ses ailes effroyables devant les trois femmes qui restèrent devant lui sans sourciller. Mal avait même les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Les paupières de la créature s'ouvrirent et laissèrent apparaître des pupilles aussi fines que celles d'un chat, mais elles avaient la couleur de l'or. Battant des ailes afin de rester suspendu au-dessus du sol, la bête grogna avant de hurler de fureur et de montrer les crocs. Mal, pas intimidé pour un sou, s'approcha de sa mère et évita plusieurs fois les rangées de dents à quelques centimètres de sa personne, mais avançait tout de même avec assurance. Voyant cela, Maléfique grogna de plus belle, prit de la hauteur avant de s'élancé vers sa fille en crachant un puissant jet de flammes. Evie cria à sa petite amie de ne pas rester dans la tracée de la créature, ce qui fit naître un sourire attendri sur les lèvres de Mal. La jeune femme se tourna vers sa moitié, lui souriant doucement, avant de disparaître à travers le jet de flammes sous les cris et les pleures d'Evie. Ravenna essayait de retenir sa fille comme elle le pouvait, mais s'avoua qu'elle ne connaissait pas les intentions de Mal. Elle aurait pu éviter l'attaque de sa mère, alors pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait ?

Evie tomba à genoux, le regard fixé sur les flammes crépitant à quelques mètres d'elle. Serrant les mains de rage, son regard prit la couleur de sa magie et une aura puissante s'éleva dans l'air, s'étendant à travers les flammes et entra en contact avec une autre source de magie. À cette sensation, la fille de Ravenna releva brusquement la tête, écarquillant les yeux de stupeur alors qu'un puissant grognement retentit à ses oreilles. Maléfique recula de quelques pas sous cette menace, les oreilles dressés sur sa tête, guettant un éventuel danger. Le vortex de flammes explosa sous les yeux choqués de tout le monde, faisant apparaître un majestueux dragon aux écailles violettes ornées de lueur doré. Le dragon se posa près de Ravenna et d'Evie, rangea ses ailes sur ses flancs et ouvrit les paupières. Le regard bleu entra en contact avec les pupilles vertes du dragon et Evie reconnu le regard de Mal à travers celui-ci. Elle s'approcha de la créature qui précipita son museau sous la paume de la jeune femme et cracha de la fumée, ce qui surprit Evie qui recula de quelques pas avant de rire du comportement de sa petite amie, mais leur moment fut coupé par le bruit crépitant d'un jet de flammes. Réagissant la première, Mal dirigea sa queue vers la mère et la fille, les sécurisant contre son propre cœur, sous une de ses ailes, tandis que le jet de flamme la percuta de plein fouet sans pour autant la blessée. Une fois ce danger écarté, Evie et Ravenna sortirent de dessous son aile avant d'être accosté par la voix psychique du dragon.

\- _**Montées !**_ Leur ordonna Mal sans détour alors que Maléfique s'apprêtait à foncer sur elles.

Sans opposé de résistance, elles montèrent sur les écailles de Mal qui décolla du sol avec douceur, évitant de justesse l'attaque de sa mère. Le dragon aux écailles pourpres se stabilisa dans les airs avec aisance tandis que celui aux écailles vertes grogna tout son mécontentement. Mal décida d'attaquer à son tour, projetant sa tête en arrière. De sa gueule se créa une immense boule de feu qui ressemblait à une supernova et elle la jeta sur l'autre dragon qui essaya de retenir l'attaque avec son souffle. Celui-ci n'eût aucun effet puisque la puissance de la supernova de Mal était bien plus puissante que le simple crachas de dragon. Néanmoins agile, la mère de notre héroïne l'évita de justesse, se prenant tout de même l'extrémité de l'aile dans le feu. Elle grogna de douleur avant de se poser sur le sol, fixant toujours Mal d'un regard noir. Maléfique se sentait doucement piégée, elle aurait pu anéantir sa fille sous sa forme humaine, mais pas sous cette forme. Elle était bien trop puissante, mais elle ne se laissa pas démoralisée et prépara déjà sa prochaine attaque. Quatre flux d'énergie apparurent autour de la dragonne qui les envoya sur Mal. Sa fille en évita trois, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à éviter le quatrième, sa mère la percuta à pleine vitesse. De ce fait, Mal se prit non seulement le dernier rayon de magie, mais Evie glissa de son dos et commençait une descente dans le vide à plus d'une cinquantaine de mètres du sol. Si la jeune dragonne ne rattrape pas son amie, elle mourrait lors de l'atterrissage. Le dragon violet se redressa rapidement avant de plongée en piquet vers Evie. Sa vitesse et son poids lui permirent d'atteindre la jeune femme en très peu de temps et dans une fumée verte, Mal reprit sa forme humaine sous les yeux médusés de sa petite amie. La jeune dragonne lui sourit malicieusement avant de la récupérer dans ses bras et de reprendre sa forme de dragon. Evie à nouveau sur son dos, elle alla rattraper Ravenna qui avait construit un bouclier tout autour d'elle lui permettant de léviter, mais Maléfique ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et fonça à nouveau sur sa fille qui évita son coup de griffe, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le dragon enroule sa queue autour de son cou et la propulsa violemment au sol. Mal entendit ses os se brisée à l'impact, mais elle se releva de tout même, titubant légèrement, mais elle ne vit pas sa mère se dirigé à nouveau vers elle. Le dragon vert prit à la gorge le deuxième dragon et planta profondément ses crocs entre ses écailles. Le sang de sa fille noya sa gorge et la dragonne émit un grognement satisfait à ce fait. Voyant Mal en mauvaise posture, Ravenna se téléporta sur le dragon aux écailles pourpres et utilisa son pouvoir pour créer une lumière aveuglante, espérant que l'autre créature lâche prise. Comprenant que Maléfique ne voulait pas lâcher sa petite amie, Evie courut vers les deux géants. Elle s'entoura d'un voile d'eau comme une armure et cela lui permit de sauté haut au-dessus des deux créatures et profitant de son élan et de la hauteur, elle frappa son poing sur la gueule de Maléfique qui fut obligé de lâcher la gorge de Mal sous l'impact du coup. La fille de Ravenna repoussa ensuite le dragon vert à l'aide d'une masse d'eau et tourna le regard vers sa mère qui était encore sur le dos de sa petite amie.

\- _**Soigne Mal. Je vais retenir Maléfique**_ , ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sûre d'elle, ce qui fit sourire de fierté sa mère.

Ravenna accepta dans un mouvement de tête et Evie s'élança vers Maléfique qui lui envoyer déjà des boules de feu toutes de plus en plus grosses les unes des autres. Son armure d'eau la protégeant, elle put passer librement à travers le feu de la créature. Dans sa main droite, une épée de lumière se créa soudainement et dans son autre main, la même massue d'eau de tout à l'heure. Ignorant les grognements de la mère de sa petite amie, Evie la frappa de toutes ses forces sur différentes parties du corps, privilégiant la gueule, la tête et les côtes. Elle visa tout de même les ailes en premier pour empêcher le dragon de s'envoler et réussit, après un coup terriblement puissant, à détruire son aile gauche. Maléfique hurla de plus belle et elle redoubla l'intensité de ses attaques, faisant claquée sa mâchoire à quelques centimètres du visage d'Evie qui arrivait toujours à l'éviter, mais un coup de queue balaya ses jambes et elle se retrouva allongée, la tête vers la gueule du monstre. Elle retenue à main nue la gueule du dragon et sa magie comprit qu'elle avait besoin de plus de puissance. Puisant dans l'eau naturelle de la terre, son armure eut petit à petit plus de volume et prit la forme de deux magnifiques ailes. Avec sa nouvelle puissance, la fille de Ravenna réussit à repousser facilement la gueule du dragon, lui donnant un coup de pied qui déstabilisa Maléfique pendant quelques minutes.

De son côté, Ravenna venait de guérir totalement le dragon aux écailles violettes et celui-ci observa un instant le combat d'Evie. Elle fut surprise de la puissance de sa petite amie et la Reine sourit en le voyant à travers son regard doré.

\- _**Evie a toujours eu un grand potentiel. Maléfique voulait à tout prix la voir disparaître à cause de ça, mais sa magie a décuplé grâce aux sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour toi. Maintenant qu'elle a compris comment fonctionne ses pouvoirs, elle est aussi puissante que moi,**_ lui expliqua la sorcière, debout aux côtés de Mal.

Un grognement interrompu Ravenna qui fronça des sourcils. Mal se précipita sur les deux adversaires avant que la Reine ne réagisse et encercla Evie de son corps, prenant à nouveau l'attaque de sa mère de plein fouet sous le regard attristé de sa petite amie.

- _ **Il faut que tu arrêtes de vouloir me protéger au détriment de ta vie, Mal,**_ souffla Evie, caressant la tête du dragon avec un petit sourire ironique.

- _ **Je suis immunisé contre le souffle d'un dragon,**_ retentit la voix caverneuse de Mal dans l'esprit d'Evie.

Le couple fut interrompu par Maléfique qui commençait à perdre patience avec ce combat. Ce petit jeu avait assez duré pour la sorcière, elle prépara alors son ultime attaque. Le dragon fit naître du sol une dizaine de piliers tout autour de Mal et Evie qui se retrouvèrent piégée à l'intérieur. Puis, elle se positionna au-dessus de la cage, crachant son plus puissant souffle destructeur. Evie créa un bouclier d'eau tout autour d'elles, mais les flammes se firent plus dense et le bouclier explosa. Voyant cela, Maléfique ricana intérieurement et se prépara à sa toute dernière attaque. Une grosse boule d'énergie noire apparut à l'extrémité de sa gueule tandis que d'autres, plus petites, apparurent tout autour de son corps. Après un certain temps à charger son attaque, elle envoya toutes les boules en même temps sur les deux jeunes femmes, ce qui provoqua une gigantesque explosion. Un peu plus loin, Ravenna avait laissé Mal et Evie combattre Maléfique, mais voyant l'explosion, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle se précipita vers le gigantesque cratère formé par celle-ci, mais fut propulsée en arrière par une onde de choc qui parcourut la totalité de l'île et le royaume d'Auradon. Se relevant doucement, la Reine écarquilla les yeux en voyant un dragon qui faisait presque quatre fois la taille de Maléfique. Il portait les couleurs pourpres et cyan de Mal et d'Evie, mais ses ailes étaient faites en eau, semblable à celle d'Evie quand elle avait éveillé son armure. La créature n'était pas faite de chair, mais bel et bien de substances magiques variées et bien plus puissantes que tout ce qu'elle avait connue. Elle aperçut le couple chevauchant ce dragon fantomatique, semblant le contrôlé parfaitement.

Sous la puissance de l'explosion, la magie des deux femmes avait fusionné pour ne former qu'une seule entité et pour écarter le danger d'une destruction possible par la dernière attaque de Maléfique, leur flux magique avait pris la forme de ce qu'elle avait au plus profond de leur cœur. Un dragon pour Mal et un ange pour Evie. L'entité lévita pendant un instant, laissant aux deux jeunes sorcières le temps de reprendre leur esprit. Mal observa tout autour d'elle et découvrit qu'elles avaient presque fusionné avec leur dragon. Leurs mains étaient liées entre elles, berceau qui pompé leur magie en permanence. La dragonne comprit très vite qu'elles ne pourraient pas tenir longtemps sous cette forme, alors elle décida d'attaquer. Evie lui donna son accord avec un hochement de tête et elles firent apparaître une boule d'énergie au milieu de la gueule de leur entité. La boule d'énergie brillait de mille éclats, de l'électricité pouvait être vu tout autour de celle-ci ainsi qu'un filet d'eau formant une danse gracieuse avec le flux électrique. La boule prit de plus en plus d'ampleur jusqu'à faire la taille du soleil. Une fois prête, le couple la lança sur Maléfique qui ne put ni l'esquiver, ni la fuir. Une explosion prit toute la totalité du champ de bataille, l'inondant d'une lumière blanche. Ravenna fut également prise par l'explosion, tout comme le dragon fantomatique et le couple.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'aimerais VRAIMENT avoir vos avis sur celui-ci svp alors à vos claviers !**_

 _ **Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, j'adore écrire ce genre de chapitre et je pense que c'est même le chapitre que j'ai le plus aimé écrire jusqu'ici !**_

 _ **Vos avez préférer quel chapitre vous ? Moi, je pense que c'est la fin !**_

 _ **Je me suis d'ailleurs inspiré des scènes de combats du manga " Naruto " pour toutes les scènes des dragons !**_

 _ **J'ai hâte de vous lire en tout cas et je vous dis à la fin de la semaine pour finalisé cette histoire !**_

 _ **Ciao ! xoxo**_


	10. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fiction. Les personnages appartiennent à Disney Channel Original Movies ( Sauf Ulia que j'ai tiré de mon imagination ! )

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** _Oui, Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Désolée pour l'énorme retard de cet épilogue ! J'ai des projets d'autres fictions à côtés sur un nouveau ship et je voulais terminé d'écrire l'autre avant de vous mettre le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Et voilà donc ! Nous sommes arrivés à la fin de cette petite aventure qui aura quand même duré plus d'un an ! J'espère que vous avez passé de très bons moments à me lire autant que j'en ai passé à écrire cette histoire et à lire vos avis ! Merci à tous les réguliers pour votre suivis assidu et je remercie également tous les fav, les follows ainsi que les lecteurs silencieux ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Ne changez rien ! J'espère vous retrouvé pour de nouvelles aventures que ce soit sur ce ship ou sur d'autres et vous laisses donc lire l'épilogue de cette aventure !

* * *

 _ **Petit instant pub : Je vous conseille d'aller lire la fiction de ma chérie. Elle est basé sur le couple SwanQueen, mais en couple secondaire, il y a du Clexa et du Madarcher ! Je vous donne le nom de son compte, c'est la première fiction de la liste - Simbachou**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10 : Épilogue**_

La poussière de l'explosion retomba sur le sol de la vallée, ne laissant apparaître qu'un gigantesque cratère de plusieurs mètres de profondeur. Au milieu de celui-ci, trois corps gisaient dans le sable, celui de Maléfique, de Mal et d'Evie. Aucune des trois ne semblait vouloir revenir à la vie, aucune respiration ne faisait lever leur poitrine. Aucun mouvement ne laissait penser qu'elles étaient encore en vie. Ravenna se releva difficilement, elle avait subi les dégâts de l'explosion, mais n'avait pas été assez proche pour que ses blessures soient importantes, contrairement au couple qui avait été à l'origine de ce pouvoir. Se dirigeant vers le cratère, la Reine écarquilla les yeux en apercevant les corps entremêlés de sa fille et de sa protégée. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se précipita vers les deux jeunes femmes et constata avec dépit qu'aucun souffle de vie n'était présent dans leur corps. À cette constations, une larme solitaire tomba bien plus vite que les autres sur la joue de Ravenna. Elle prit sa tendre fille dans ses bras, serrant ce corps sans vie comme si cela allait la faire revenir. Les hurlements de douleur de la sorcière retentirent dans toute la vallée, faisant écho avec les anciens bruits des combats qui le lui avaient enlevé sa fille. Invisibles aux yeux de tous, les esprits de Mal et d'Evie se tenaient debout, l'une à côté de l'autre, leurs regards tristes observaient la Reine. Mal prit la main de sa bien-aimée, ressentant toute sa douleur. Impuissante devant ce spectacle qui lui brisé le cœur, Evie ne put retenir ses larmes et trouva refuge dans les bras de la dragonne qui la serra contre elle le plus fort possible, laissant librement les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elles avaient sauvé le monde de la folie de Maléfique, mais elles avaient tellement perdu pour y arriver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles virent Ravenna abandonnée leur corps pour vérifier si Maléfique était véritablement décédé et une fois confirmé, elle utilisa sa magie pour se téléporter avec les trois autres femmes dans la tour. Leurs esprits suivirent la Reine en même temps que leurs corps et elles se retrouvèrent devant Robyn et Alice. Le couple avait été alerté des bruits d'affrontement au sommet de la tour, mais était arrivé beaucoup trop tard. Alice se précipita sur le corps sans vie d'Evie, les larmes aux yeux en découvrant la triste réalité. Ravenna, laissa le couple pleuré la mort de leur amie et s'occupa du cadavre de Maléfique. Elle fit apparaître un cercueil de verre, le même dans lequel avait été enfermé Blanche-neige, il y a bien longtemps de ça et installa le corps de son ancienne amie a l'intérieur, imposant à celui-ci un sort permettant de conserver son état, puis elle le fit disparaître dans les cachots. Elle posa alors à nouveau son regard devenu vide sur les cadavres de Mal et d'Evie pendant que Robyn relevait sa petite amie doucement pour la prendre dans ses bras tendrement, fixant tristement les deux corps enlacés au sol. Les deux esprits avaient le cœur serré de voir autant de tristesse de la part de leur famille quand une lumière blanche apparut d'un coup, éblouissant les deux femmes. Mal se mit devant Evie par pur instinct de protection tandis qu'un rire amusé retentit dans la pièce. Une jeune femme assez grande, à la peau très pâle et à la chevelure noir corbeau apparut à la suite de la lumière qui faiblit peu à peu, laissant le couple apercevoir un peu complétement l'entité.

- _ **Je suis Morgana, femme de Merlin et protectrice du royaume d'Auradon. Je suis venu vous féliciter pour avoir protégé et sauver mon royaume, fille de Maléfique et de la Méchante Reine,**_ se présenta la grande brune, les mains croisés devant elle.

- _ **Nous avons peut-être sauvé Auradon, mais nous avons beaucoup perdu dans cette guerre,**_ fit remarquer Mal d'un ton tranchant.

\- _**Je le sais, mes enfants. C'est pourquoi, je voudrais vous offrir un cadeau très spécial. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez revenir dans le royaume des vivants, mais vous perdrez vos pouvoirs dans le processus, peut-être pour toujours,**_ leur proposa la divinité avec bienveillance.

Le couple se jaugea afin de connaître ma décision de l'autre et sourit d'un même mouvement en comprenant qu'elles avaient décidés la même chose. Evie prit la main de sa belle et s'avança vers Morgana qui sourit en devinant leur réponse.

- _ **Nous acceptons votre proposition,**_ affirma la fille de la Méchante Reine d'une voix sans équivoque, sûre d'elle.

\- _**Vous avez toute ma gratitude, Evie, Mal. J'espère que votre existence sera meilleure à présent,**_ souhaita vraiment Morgana avant de disparaître dans une vivre lumière blanche qui engloutit toute la pièce, emportant l'âme de nos deux héroïnes.

Faisant sursauter tout le monde présent autour d'elles, le couple reprit vie, se redressant dans un même mouvement, cherchant à reprendre une respiration qu'elles n'avaient plus depuis quelques heures à présent. Evie prit une grande bouffé d'air, imiter par Mal qui toussa légèrement en sentant ses poumons en feu. Automatiquement, comme aimanté, l'un à l'autre, leur corps se retrouvèrent dans une étreinte urgente et soulagée sous les yeux de leur famille qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, bien trop surpris. Le couple revenant doucement à la réalité, la jeune femme bleutée fixa ses amies avec un petit sourire désolée pendant que Mal posa son regard vert sur Ravenna avec un grand sourire fier. Un silence pesant passa entre elles avant qu'Alice et Robyn ne se jettent ensemble dans les bras de leur amie, faisant rire celle-ci. Ravenna, elle, s'approcha de sa protégée avant de lui donner une claque derrière la tête à la grande surprise de la jeune femme. Mal comprit le geste de son ainée en plongeant son regard dans le sien et avec un sourire rassuré, elle se réfugia dans les bras de la femme qu'elle considère comme sa mère. Mal tourna la tête vers Evie et fut agréablement surprise de rencontrer son regard bleu si expressif. Leurs pupilles s'accrochèrent pour ne plus jamais se lâcher, souriant tendrement à l'autre pendant que leurs amies et famille les prenaient dans leur bras affectueusement.

 _~ ~ ~ Mal & Evie ~ ~ ~ _

_~ Un an plus tard ~_

L'année a été très riche en émotion pour Mal et Evie comme pour Ravenna. Le corps de Maléfique fut donné à Marraine la bonne fée en main propre par la Reine en cadeau afin d'assurer une alliance avec Auradon. Les gens habitants sur l'île pouvaient rejoindre le reste du royaume à condition de n'avoir aucun ressentiment ou intention maléfique tandis que les habitants d'Auradon étaient libres de voyager vers l'île quand ils le souhaitaient. La paix régnait depuis bientôt trois mois sur le royaume entier et le couple n'en n'était pas étranger. En effet, Mal avait pris le commandement de l'île à la demande de Ravenna qui voulait visiter à nouveau Auradon et Evie fut également chargée du commandement du commerce sur l'île. Malgré les avertissements de Morgana, le couple avait retrouvé leurs pouvoirs petits à petits au début, jusqu'à développer un tout nouveau type de magie. Leur résurrection eut pour effet de fusionner leurs flux magiques, faisant d'elles les deux magiciennes les plus puissantes de tous les temps.

Robyn et Alice avaient décidé de rester sur l'île afin d'aider le couple dans leur tâche. Robyn devint alors le chef de la garde royal tandis qu'Alice apprenait à contrôler ses pouvoirs avec l'aide de Jay. Tous se passer pour le mieux entre elles, Robyn avait demandé à lier sa magie à celle de sa douce blonde pour la soulager de cette charge qui commencer à peser sur les épaules de la plus jeune. Ce lien était symbolique pour elles puisqu'il avait également une signification bien particulière. C'était une demande de fiançailles et malgré le choc d'Alice quand elle le découvrit de la bouche de son archère bien-aimée, elle l'avait accepté avec joie. Mal et Evie les avaient donc liés par leur propre magie, promettant de veiller à jamais sur leur couple.

Aujourd'hui est une journée comme les autres pour l'île de l'Oublie. Mal venait de rentrer d'Auradon où elle avait aidé un petit village attaquer par sa mère pendant sa quête de pouvoir et Evie avait décidé de rester sur l'île pendant son voyage afin de s'entraînée avec Robyn, apprenant au fur et à mesure à contrôlé sa nouvelle magie. Quand la fille de Maléfique entra dans la salle d'entraînement, elle resta dans le chambranle de la porte, observant les deux amies avec un sourire malicieux. Evie menait son amie archère à la baguette, ce qui fit rire Mal. À l'entente du rire si significatif de sa moitié, la fille de Ravenna se laissa distraire et Robyn tenta de l'attaquer par-derrière, mais loin d'être idiote, Evie l'esquiva et lui donna un coup de bâton dans le dos pour la punir de son geste.

- _ **Je t'ai connu plus combative, Robyn,**_ s'amusa Evie en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

- _ **L'amour l'a rendu plus docile,**_ ricana la dragonne à son tour en s'avançant vers les deux femmes.

Evie hocha la tête aux paroles de son amante, totalement d'accord avec elle et réclama ensuite un baiser que la femme aux cheveux pourpres lui donna sans hésiter. Robyn soupira de dépit en fixant le couple avant qu'une paire de bras n'encercle son ventre et qu'elle ne sente un corps se pressé contre son dos. Avec un sourire enchanté, la fille de Robin Hood se laissa bercée dans l'étreinte rassurante d'Alice qui déposa un baiser appuyé sur son cou avant de poser son menton sur son épaule. Le couple observa Mal et Evie avec tendresse avant qu'elles ne décident de se retrouver sur la terrasse de la tour en fin d'après-midi, interrompant le couple de commandantes. Elles faisaient ça tous les jours depuis un an, c'était une sorte de rituel pour elles et de temps en temps, Ravenna se joignait à ce moment, racontant aux quatre amies les moments de la vie d'une Evie plus jeune et rebelle pour le plus grand daim de la concerner. Les jours sombres étaient définitivement derrière elles pour le plus grand bonheur de nos héroïnes qui pouvait à présent vivre une vie heureuse et enfin pensée au lendemain.

Plus tard ce jour-là, Mal et Evie observaient l'île de la fenêtre de leur chambre au sommet de la tour. La fille de Maléfique était assise sur le rebord tandis que sa moitié avait trouvé sa place entre ses jambes, son dos reposant contre sa poitrine. La dragonne encercla son corps de ses bras et déposa sa tête sur celle d'Evie avant de soupirer de bonheur. Elles restèrent enlacées comme ça pendant quelques minutes, leurs chevelures bougeant au gré du vent grâce à la fenêtre ouverte.

- _ **Est-ce que tu es heureuse, Evie ?**_ Demanda la voix de Mal dans un murmure, déposant un baiser sur son crâne.

- _ **Évidemment. J'ai des amies géniales. Une mère que j'aime par-dessus tout. Un royaume uni et prospère. Et je t'ai toi, la dragonne qui a chambouler toute ma vie,**_ lui dis la jeune femme sans hésitation en embrassant une multitude de fois les doigts fins de Mal.

Sans répondre à cette déclaration, Mal resserra son emprise sur le corps d'Evie avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- _ **Je suis heureuse aussi, Evie, mais je le serai encore plus si tu m'accordes le privilège de devenir ta femme.**_

Les yeux bleus d'Evie s'écarquillèrent à la demande de sa dulcinée et dans un mouvement doux, elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Mal la fixait avec tendresse, un grand sourire épanoui sur le visage et Evie su qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire non alors, doucement, elle scella ses lèvres à celle de la dragonne. Ce baiser avait un goût de promesse. Un goût d'un futur ensemble. Malgré les épreuves, rien ne serait trop dur à surmonté pour elles alors oui, elle embrassa Mal avec une telle ferveur que la jeune femme aux cheveux violets compris la réponse silencieuse d'Evie. Elles étaient enfin heureuses et ça, personne ne pouvait le leur enlever, pas même la mort.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà ! Que d'émotions pour cette fin d'histoire ! Au début, je voulais finir sur une fin triste, mais je deteste les fins tristes alors, je me suis dis que j'allais un peu mixé !**_

 _ **Pour la dernière fois sur cette fiction, dites moi un peu le moment que vous avez préféré dans cet épilogue ET votre moment favoris de toute la fiction !**_

 _ **Personnellement, mon moment préféré de l'épilogue, c'est quand elles font faces à Morgana ainsi que la fin sur le rebord de la fenètre !**_

 _ **Et mon moment préféré de toute la fiction, je dirais les adieux de Mal et Evie dans le deuxième chapitre ! Surprenant non ? :-P**_

 _ **Bon aller, c'est avec émotion que je vous dis à plus pour une nouvelle fiction sur ce ship qui ne sera pas pour tout de suite !**_

 _ **Bisous à vous tous ! xoxo**_


End file.
